


Evermore

by Justley, Kaylabayla



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Daryl Has Issues, Established Friendship, Glenn is the one Negan killed, M/M, Maggie stayed at asz (for now), Masterbation, Mentions homophobia, Relationship(s), all the tags that come with daryl, and Daryl doesn't really mind too much, daryl is NOT a virgin in this fic, god will these two just get it on already?, i couldn't help it sorry, infact he may just turn out to have a bit of a filthy mouth, jesus is a total flirt, jesus totally gets him, just not right off the bat, oh that was a bad tag, suggestions of childhood neglect (minor), the boys like to switch it up, there will be smut, they already trust each other, tiny bit of breath play, versatile darus, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabayla/pseuds/Kaylabayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus likes to bring Daryl back things from the runs he goes on. </p>
<p>Daryl knows exactly why. </p>
<p>Jesus is pretty respectful but also fairly shameless. </p>
<p>Daryl doesn't really mind as much as he thought he might.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesus is a magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfic world *waves*
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfic. In fact lets be honest, this is the first thing I have written since school (a long time ago) I have writers in the family but I'm a rambler so I never really took to it until the walking dead came along and stole my life. 
> 
> So be kind guys, pretty please? I promise to give you all candy (ok I lied a bit there)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The first chapter is more of an introduction to where the boys are at now, this isn't porn without plot, in fact this chapter doesn't contain any at all. I'm hoping that there will be a few chapters to this story and there will most likely be one or two which will be just pure pwp smut.
> 
> Mistakes? Yeah there's gonna be some. Sorry about that. They are all mine though and I will cherish them as though they were my children.
> 
> (Rambler, see?)

"He's in the garage, tinkering" Aaron yells to Jesus as he spots the guy strolling toward the house Eric and he share.

"Thanks!" Jesus calls back, his face splitting into a smirk. For just a moment he wonders if Aaron suspects that he has developed a sort of fascination for the grizzly redneck, then decides he probably does, Aaron knows about his predilection for guys and Jesus realizes that he doesn't mind him knowing that he has the hots for Daryl. 

As he begins to round the corner towards the open fronted garage he spots Daryl lying across the concrete floor, head and hands under his bike, some tool in his hand, struggling with the odd angles on the machine. He can hear the biker huffing and grunting with his efforts. 

Jesus closes his eyes for a moment just listening to those noises and picturing Daryl making them for him, in an altogether different scenario. He feels the familiar flush starting to rise from his belly and can feel his trousers becoming just a little tight as he takes a breath and moves closer into the garage. 

Daryl is wearing his signature worn work boots, his ripped cargo pants still tied at the ankles by laces, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off making Jesus wonder what this guy has against sleeves, or does he just like showing off those ripped arms of his? The shirt is riding up ever so slightly, exposing a sliver of Daryl's stomach which he can't seem to take his eyes off.

His cock twitches hell it practically jumps against his zipper and he has to take a steadying breath, turning slightly to try and hide the movement as he readjusts himself.

Something about this gruff, unsociable, dirty redneck makes him desperate to be thrown against a wall, have his clothes ripped off and be left walking with a limp for a week.

"Watcha want?" Daryl suddenly asks breaking Jesus' train of thought. 

Of course he knows I'm here, he thinks, they're both the same, always listening, always on alert, nothing gets past them. He, the self proclaimed apocalyptic ninja and Daryl the silent and lethal hunter. Well, he'd gotten past Daryl once, no, twice. He takes a second before answering to remember just how angry Daryl had been and how fucking hot it was when the guy was mad. 

"Ya just gonna stand there and watch me or you gonna tell me whatcha want?" Daryl growls, extricating himself from under the bike. He stands up and stretches out his cramping muscles. Narrow, piercing blue eyes lock onto Jesus' wide pools of green, torso twisting to stretch out his back and shoulders, never taking his eyes off Jesus. 

Fuck! Jesus thinks he might just be doing it deliberately, those arms flexing with each move, muscles rippling, even more of his stomach poking out allowing him to catch sight of the enticing dark line of hair and a maddening hint of a V leading from his hip bones. 

He stares at Daryl's waist for just a split second too long, just long enough for Daryl to notice and let out a low warning growl. 

The younger man can't help but chuckle at this. Daryl and he had been spending more and more time together lately, going on runs, frequent trips to the hilltop and Jesus had even managed to get Daryl to agree to teach him how to use his prized crossbow, they just hadn't gotten around to that yet. 

He wasn't as surly has he was in the beginning, Jesus was pretty sure that Daryl had absolutely hated him after he stole the truck from him and Rick and it ended up at the bottom of a lake. The fact that he had managed to escape the archers bindings twice, then the ultimate insult of slipping out of the makeshift prison whilst Daryl acted as jailer made Jesus wonder whether Daryl would ever warm up to him. 

Then of course, Negan happened and that was his fault. Daryl had convinced himself that he was to blame, he was the one who volunteered his family to tackle the saviors after all but Jesus knew that if Daryl hadn't spoken up, Rick or one of the others would have. If Jesus hadn't got them involved, well, no point in thinking too much on that anymore. Daryl and he had spent quite a few evenings just sitting in pensive silence, both drowning in their own guilt and misery until Jesus had spoken up and admitted how he felt. 

They had talked, as much as you can with someone as quiet and introverted as this guy and they'd come to the conclusion that no one but Negan and his crew were to blame - the saviors would've eventually found Alexandria and Rick and the family would've reacted in the exact same way

"Come on Rovia, daylights wasting, whatcha here for?" Daryl asked. He could see Jesus gettin' that look on his face, gettin' all thoughtful, twisted up and shit and he wasn't in the mood for that crap today. His bike was pissin' him off and he hadn't found the parts he needed for it on the last two runs he's been on. 

Damnit, he knew he shouldn't be so fucking harsh with this kid, he actually liked Jesus, well a bit anyway. The guy was still annoying as hell, all big grins, lotsa talk and little jokes, normally aimed at him Daryl was sure. He still kinda felt like havin' him around was better than not. The guy could hold his own for sure, with the living and the dead. He'd never in his life seen someone move the way Jesus did outside of the old Jackie Chan movies he'd watched anyway, kid was a fuckin' ninja, stealthy as hell and quick as a snake.

They'd been spending a lot of time together sure and he couldn't say he minded as much as he thought he would. He figured Jesus liked him because they were kinda similar, figured the guy just needed someone he trusted around to help him take care of shit when it happened. Daryl was okay bein' that guy. 

Jesus cleared his throat, almost nervously. "I uh, found something for you when I went out with Heath the other day, completely forgot to give it to you" He reached into one of the inside pockets of his full length, leather trench coat, pulled out two perfectly folded crisp squares of black fabric and held them in his outstretched hand not daring to get any closer just yet - he still wasn't sure just what mood the biker was in.

Daryl looked at the offerings for a moment then shrugged his shoulders slightly, shaking his head in confusion. He had no idea what the ninja had brought him this time. The guy was like a fuckin' magpie, collecting shit everywhere he went and he almost always brought Daryl something, like cat bringing small critters as presents for his human, feelin' all pleased with itself.

"They're, uh, rags, you know?" Jesus said quietly, assessing the subtle change in Daryl's demeanor. Daryl was pissed about something he decided, pissed, but not angry, he could work with that. "Kinda thought you could use a couple extra, save you from having to keep washing the one you have." Actually, Jesus suddenly thought, he wasn't sure Daryl ever did wash that dirty, all purpose rag that constantly hung limp from his back pocket. Jesus loved that rag, despite the fact that it was disgustingly filthy, covered in who knows what, it never failed to draw his gaze to Daryl's ass. Jesus couldn't help but wonder for a moment what that ass looked like when it wasn't hidden underneath ill fitting cargo pants. He'd like to find out that's for sure, he thought before snapping his attention back as Daryl reached out to take them.

Daryl manages a grunt in response, fingers brushing lightly over Jesus' as he takes the offered fabric squares. He shakes one of them out, taking a brief glance at it before shoving into his back pocket. The other he chucks onto the cluttered workbench beside him where his original rag still lay. The red thing really was filthy, he supposed he could probably convince Aaron or Eric to shove it in the wash for him at some point.

Jesus glances at the fingers that had made contact with his own (physical contact was rare with Daryl Dixon) and he feels like he has almost no control over the way his eyes drag painfully slowly up the hunters arm, smattered with bike grease, inwardly marveling at the definition of Daryl's bicep and the protruding tricep flexing as Daryl withdrew his arm to hang back at his side. His gaze travels across Daryl's wide, strong shoulder and up his throat. Jesus' tongue darts out for a split second to wet a strip on his bottom lip as he allows his eyes to roam up Daryl's jawline and lips. That's when he realizes that Daryl was staring at him. Their eyes lock and was he imagining it? or were Daryl's eyes a little brighter? They were definitely less severe than they normally are, he could see that. 

"Hmmm, whatcha doin' anyway? Bringin' me all this stuff when yer meant to be out huntin' down important shit for the group?" Daryl asked.

Jesus' pretty sure that Daryl isn't mad about it, he can even hear a hint of amusement in the bikers tone. As soon as he realizes this he can't help but break out in one of his widest grins yet.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jesus asks, still grinning madly, eyes twinkling, boring into bright blue ones and willing the hunter to really get what he was trying to say. 

Silence.

Jesus raises his eyebrows, takes a tiny step forwards, just a little half step into Daryl's space as he tilts his head almost imperceptibly.

Another second of silence follows before Daryl finally breaks eye contact and his gaze flicks for the briefest of moments down to where Jesus' off white button up shirt sits haphazardly tucked into his waistband.

'Yeah' Daryl thinks, he knows what Jesus means, he's not even sure why he bothered asking really, Jesus is gay and the guy is probably gagging to get laid but he sure as hell wasn't gonna' be the one to help him out with that. He hadn't thought about sex in longer than he cared to admit to himself, he aint' about to start now, even if Jesus did have the prettiest fucking eyes he's ever seen on a guy and hands that looked like they knew a trick or two. 

"Mhm, yer obvious alrigh' now g'wan, piss off n lemme get back ta work" Daryl growled, still not angry.

Jesus chuckles again quietly, still wearing his ear-to-ear grin and sighs, turning round to head back out of the open fronted workspace. Before he steps out he snaps his head around, as quick as a spooked deer and catches Daryl looking right at his ass which just makes his grin even deeper, his eyes now burning with pure desire as he says:

"You know Daryl, you've got a really fucking sexy voice." Before taking off out onto the street.


	2. Too wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl can't sleep, looks like Jesus can't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning guys, mistakes are my wild little children that I cherish. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I wonder what Jesus was trying to hide from Daryl on the run?

It was late and he was tired but he was pretty sure sleep wasn't gonna come too easy. Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette as he leant heavily on the railings of his porch.

'Pfft' he snorted, thinking about this white fucking picket fence mansion which they gave him. Never thought he'd have one o' these under his belt before the world went to shit. Still, better than sleepin' on the ground and he had it to himself which was something, even if most of the time he preferred to crash on the couch at Aaron's or Rick's, when he wasn't runnin' the wall anyway. 

Carol had been over again, left a damn casserole in the fridge, clean clothes on the coffee table with a note on top which read:

'Take a shower!'

Woman was a damn nuisance sometimes he thought, not unkindly, as he stubbed out his smoke and chucked the filter into the bucket over on the corner of the perfectly painted decking. 

The safe zone was quiet, it made his skin prickle when it was still like that. He was so used to always being on alert, always havin' his back up against the wall that peace unnerved him. He tried to convince his mind to relax, his family were safe and tucked up, Sasha was up in the tower, Spencer and Abe were runnin' the wall and Gabriel was on patrol inside the perimeter.

He'd been out on a run for the last two days with Jesus lookin' for some equipment and supplies for that hilltop Doctor, Carson, he thought his name was. That's why it wasn't him on the wall tonight. Rick had insisted he leave it to the others for a few nights, told him to get some sleep, like it was that easy. They'd not found what the doctor needed so they'd decided to go out again in a few days a bit further afield. Rick had put a stop to them grabbing more supplies and heading straight back out. It'd pissed him off some yeah but guy was probably right. 

Daryl had to admit he was happy he'd decided to let Jesus tag along again, the guy had saved his ass a couple a' times out there, not that he hadn't returned the favour of course. They worked well as a team and Daryl's respect for the younger man had increased ten fold over the last few weeks. As he'd proved himself trust worthy time and time again.

He thought back to their last close call on the run as he lit up another smoke. They'd just finished rootin' through an old pharmacy and he'd decided to go check out the back street nestled in between some old lookin' houses thinking they should probably raid through 'em, see if there was anythin' they could use. Jesus'd said he'd catch him up, looking a bit shifty to Daryl but whatever, the guy obviously wanted to pocket something without him seeing what it was, privacy was hard to come by these days so he had grunted and headed out the door and down the path by himself. He hadn't gone too far down when he'd lost his damn footin' on a loose drain cover, droppin' the bag of canned foods he'd collected earlier, causing a racket and drawing some nearby walkers over with the commotion. 

He had stupidly managed to get himself backed up against a dumpster as he worked to dispatch the dead, easily brandishing his knife, taking out one after the other until there were only a few left, he was distracted by a particularly gnarly walker comin' towards him so he didn't see the geek comin' at him from the side until he spotted Jesus. The damn ninja was creeping along the top of the wall beside him. Jesus dropped down almost silently to the ground in time to plunge his knife up into the base of the geek's skull just as Daryl took out his last, ending the assault. 

Daryl had turned round to find Jesus real close to him, mere inches away, close enough to share breath. They both stood stock still, chests heaving and eyes bright with excitement, adrenalin roaring in their ears. Daryl had thought for a second about grabbing hold of the guy who had probably just saved his ass, yanking him close, grabbing a fistful of that long hippy hair and smashing their lips together, tasting the young man on his tongue. He thought about pulling Jesus' head roughly to one side and running his tongue over the mans bearded jawline, taking a bite of that smooth skin running down his neck and hearing Jesus groan for him. 

He's pretty sure Jesus would've been down for that, by the look in the guys eyes he was probably thinking something along the same lines. But instead Daryl had just turned away and started picking up the cans he'd dropped that had littered the alleyway.

Now he was thinking about it he couldn't stop. Daryl closed his eyes and pictured himself biting Jesus' ear lobe and feeling the mans skin raise goosebumps in response. Jesus would grab Daryl by the hips and pull himself closer, his mouth desperately searching for Daryl's own, teeth clacking together, both lost in the heat of the moment. Daryl imagined Jesus spinning him round and forcing him up against the brick wall, taking control. Jesus' hands becoming desperate, moving under Daryl's shirt and touching every inch of skin he found there. 

Daryl let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he imagined Jesus' fingers rolling over his nipples, he remembered he had loved that before. He wanted to expose his throat to the man and have him bite the skin there all the way down and across his collar bone, leaving angry red marks in his wake, with every bite Daryl would tighten his hold on Jesus' hair, lacing the pleasure with the pain. 

He reached his hand down against the porch railing and palmed his dick which was now semi hard in his trousers. That simple action made him think of pressing himself up against Jesus, both dicks hard in the confines of their clothes, he thought about grinding hard against the younger man, letting Jesus know exactly what he was doing to him. He thought about letting go of Jesus' hair and running his hands all over the mans strong shoulders, dragging his fingernails down his narrow back and onto moving his palms onto the guys sweet toned ass. Daryl wanted to put his hands inside Jesus' pants and massage the skin there until there were fingerprint bruises littered all over it, cocks pressed together hard as they rutted against one another both desperate for some sort of release. He would take Jesus' ass cheek in one hand and grab it, pulling it, parting his cheeks just enough that he could stroke a finger up and down his crack, his fingertip brushing over Jesus tight hole. Jesus would groan sinfully into the crook of Daryl's neck and that might just be enough to push Daryl over the edge. 

"Pfft" he snorted again into the night air, the fuck was wrong with him? It'd been a hellova long time since he'd thought about gettin' laid and even longer since he actually had. Not that it was a spectacular fuck, just some random guy he'd hooked up with after a long bender him and his brother had been on. He hadn't had much experience really, just a couple a' quick, experimental fucks a long ass time ago. He wasn't that guy anymore, he wasn't in for a one night stand or a quick lay, if he was gonna do it, he was gonna need it to be with someone he trusted. This guy with his easy smiles, laid back nature, those martial art skills and those big fucking pretty eyes had him thinkin' about it all over again. 

'Yer turning inta' a pussy Dixon' he told himself but it didn't change how he felt about it so he sighed as he readjusted himself making more room but taking a steadying breath willing away his arousal, he lifted his smoke back to his lips, drawing deeply and enjoying the burn he felt as the smoke hit the back of his throat.

"Hey!" Came a voice from the dark path ahead of him. 

Daryl didn't need to see who it was, who the fuck else would be heading for his house at this late hour. Daryl was just grateful for the darkness to hide the flush on his face and seriously hoped the ninja hadn't seen him palming himself a moment ago. 

Daryl nodded his head in response as Jesus walked up towards the porch where he stood, the light finally spilling out onto the younger man, casting shadows across his face but highlighting the green of his eyes. He wasn't wearing his signature coat tonight, or his stupid bloody hat either, instead he was dressed in a light blue button up, sleeves rolled up high, the hint of a bicep peeking out the bottom. The top three buttons of his shirt were left undone, showing off a hairless expanse of chest and the mans prominent collar bones, he wore tan brown pants and brown hiking boots. His hair was tied up in a bun at the back of his head and Daryl couldn't help but feel a little jealous that this guy could pull off a look like that. He thought for a moment about gettin his own hair cut, nah, he liked havin' it to hide behind. 

Jesus had climbed up the steps now, watching Daryl watching him and wearing one of his playful smiles as he came to stand next to the hunter, leaning backwards on the railing looking as if he had not a care in the world. Fuck, Daryl thought, had he caught him with his dick in his hand? Daryl turned back to look out into the night trying to ignore the thought that he might've just been caught, and by the one guy he had been thinking about too. 

"Got one of those to spare?" Jesus asked indicating the tab in between the older mans fingers. Without looking at him, Daryl reached into his back pocket, took out the pack of morleys and zippo and offered them to Jesus. 

"Didn' know ya smoked" Daryl said. 

"I don't" Jesus grinned "most of the time anyway." He accepted the packet and lighter, took out a cigarette, lit it and took a deep draw, exhaling deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. 

"Yer hair" Daryl stated simply, glancing at the ninja beside him, watching the smoke as it passed the mans glistening lips. Jesus just looked at him, expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

'Looks nice" Daryl said stupidly, taking his eyes off those lips and trying not to think back to the way he had pictured those them desperately kissing trails over his skin.

'Yeah?" Said Jesus feeling surprised, had Daryl Dixon just paid him a compliment about his hair? That was sweet, Jesus thought, he was already aware that Daryl was a softie deep down, real deep down but Jesus hadn't ever been on the receiving end of the mans hidden tenderness before. "Easier like this when its hot" he explained "you should try it sometime" he grinned. Poking fun at Daryl was always fun for him, more so now that Daryl didn't always get mad at him for it. He chuckled as an image of Daryl rocking a man bun danced though his mind.

"Mhm" grunted the older man with a hint of amusement as he took the last toke on his tab and chucked it in the bucket with the others.

"Guess you can't sleep either?" Jesus asked. He thought the man looked tired, exhausted actually and wondered if Daryl ever slept more than a few hours at a time. Probably not, he thought. From what he knew, he'd had a pretty rough time long before things went wrong in the world and guys like him tended to always be on their guard. Perfect for the apocalypse of course but the guy needed to relax, Jesus could see that plain as day. 

"Nah, too wired" came the response "was thinkin' 'bout takin' a shower right before ya turned up."

"Right" said Jesus stubbing his half finished smoke out and placing the remaining half back into the packet. Daryl would smoke that later and Jesus' couldn't help but smile harder as he wondered whether Daryl would think of him whilst he did. He walked towards the hunter, leaning in closer than usual, eyes on Daryl's face, waiting for a reaction. Daryl was studiously not looking at him as he drew closer. The younger man reached out behind the hunter and tucked the packet of smokes into Daryl's back pocket.

Daryl's head whipped round to look at his long haired companion fast enough to give himself whiplash. Jesus paused, hand resting against Daryl's ass, giant green eyes making contact with narrow blue ones, grin frozen on his face, eyebrows raised slightly and his tongue peeked for the tiniest second to wet his lips as he held the archers gaze.

'This guy has some fucking balls' thought Daryl, he hadn't missed the sneaky way Jesus licked his lip, or the way Jesus' hand wasn't just in his pocket, Jesus was pressing it against his ass just enough for Daryl to know that it wasn't there by accident. 

"The fuck Rovia?' He growled as Jesus removed his hand, leaving the morleys and lighter behind.

"Sorry" Jesus offered, his eyes dropped to the ground as he blushed madly. 

Daryl chuckled, kid was like a fuckin' teenager, he thought. "Bet yer been dyin' ta get yer hands on my ass for ages huh?" He teased. He had meant to say something like 'get yer fucking hands off my ass' or 'fuck off and go bother someone else' but it had come out all wrong. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him tonight except the thought of his still semi hard dick in his pants and somehow having Jesus around made him feel more relaxed than he had in a long while. Truth was it was kinda nice to have a bit of company tonight and the look of shock on Jesus face right now was so worth it. 

"You wanna' beer?" Daryl asked nodding towards the house.

"Sure!" Jesus agreed, his eyes lighting up and the guys giant smile returning in full force as he followed the hunter into the house, closing the door silently behind him. He walked straight to the lounge and threw himself heavily into the arm chair nearest the window as Daryl busied himself in the kitchen opening a bottle and runnin the tap to pour himself a glass of water. Daryl handed Jesus his drink and placed his own glass on the coffee table. He slipped onto the sofa, kicking his feet up and sprawling out across its length arms stretched above his head and hands rubbing his tired eyes. Daryl didn't notice but his shirt had ridden up slightly exposing that sliver of skin that Jesus had become so attached to. Jesus had the perfect position in the room to just stare at it, his thoughts running wild. 

"So whatcha doin' here anyway?" Daryl asked from behind his hands. 

"Was wondering if you'd mind me crashing here tonight?" He asked "Maggie's over at Tara's and I don't wanna go anywhere near Ricks place, I could hear him and Michonne from half way down the street."

"Mhm" Daryl replied "yeah I don' mind, yer can take the sofa or the spare room, you pick" 

"Thanks Dixon" Jesus smiled "now you wanna get upstairs and take your pants off for me?" Jesus' grin was so big Daryl wondered if it was painful across his face as the hunter looked at him and was just about to argue that this wasn't gonna happen when Jesus burst out laughing and added "calm down Dixon, Carol told you to take a shower and I don't want to get on that woman's bad side for distracting you."

"Hhmm" was the only response Daryl had as he hauled himself off the all too comfy sofa thinking again how much of a pain in his ass that woman was, always fussin' and naggin' him about a damn shower. 

Jesus watched Daryl stretch as he got up from where he lay, muscles rippling across his arms as usual as he did so. Jesus just couldn't believe how sexy found this guy. He loved how quiet he was even though Jesus knew that Daryl had a lot going on in his head he just didn't feel the need to say it all. He loved how shy the man seemed around people even though he was one of the most confident people Jesus knew but most of all Jesus loved how Daryl had gone from pretty much hating his guts to becoming what he considered to be one of his closest friends right now. 

He was just getting to the end of his beer when he heard the shower start up, Jesus got up and headed towards the kitchen to get rid of his empty bottle glad that Daryl was doing what he was told and hoping it might help his friend relax and actually get some sleep. Just as he was walking back from the kitchen, past the bottom of the stairs, he felt a bundle of heavy fabric make contact with his shoulder and heard a low chuckle coming from the landing. He picked up the pile of cloth now on the floor realizing with a flush to his cheeks that Daryl had thrown his filthy cargo pants at him, when he heard the older man call down to him.

"Finally got my pants off huh ninja" 

Jesus burst out laughing as he slung the pants into the corner of the kitchen and headed back to the lounge, sprawling out on the same sofa Daryl himself had just graced he'll think about that later he's sure, he thought as he closed his eyes. Suddenly exhausted himself.


	3. Standing in the shower, thinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An immediate continuation from chapter two.
> 
> Daryl takes his shower and Jesus is, well he's being a bit naught really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this chapter, it just kinda happened. 
> 
> Jesus is a naughty bugger isn't he? 
> 
> Not a lot of plot here. Just a bit of filth. Sorry bout that (should I be apologizing? I dunno)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Incidentally, I was listening to a song by Janes Addiction called 'standing in the shower thinking' they are a great band, if you haven't listened to their stuff please do. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> As an additional note, this might seem a little OOC for Daryl, but let's face it, no one knows what would go on in that rednecks head when it comes to sex and masturbation so I hope (if it does feel OOC to you) that it doesn't throw you too much. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hot water pouring over his tired shoulders felt amazing. He'd almost forgotten what a hot shower could feel like having been on the run for so long. He was more than happy to take a dip in a stream to wash off the top layer of filth that constantly covered his skin or have a strip wash by the river when he found a safe secluded place but there was something so calming about hot water and the swirl of steam clouding up the pristine white bathroom he now stood in. 

He'd already scrubbed himself clean once but decided that a second time couldn't hurt, he didn't know when he'd get the chance again. He poured out the creamy soap that Carol had obviously left him when she restocked the house, something he never thought to do himself. This time around he took it much sower, he softly spread the soap across his body, taking time to feel the many minor scars that littered his belly, every one of them a reminder of just how far he and his family had come to be here. His hands massaged the hair covering his lower abs and then roamed upwards, trailing up his sides, over his chest and across his tight shoulders. He gave the tender muscles a rub, trying to release some of the tension he still felt there. As they moved up his neck he thought again about the man now downstairs in his lounge whilst he was safely locked behind the closed bathroom door. With a sigh he decided that he would work the other area he had been feeling the tension of the last few weeks. 

He leaned his head out of the downpour and back up against the cold tiles, his hands now found those very same nipples that he had imagined Jesus rubbing not half an hour before hand. Daryl took his time, brushing over them gently, rolling one between his calloused fingers, the harsh skin adding extra friction to the sensitive bud. It wasn't long before he was picturing Jesus' hands instead of his own and that made his cock instantly hard. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as he pulled hard on the nipple, his spare hand now palming his length. He stroked himself leisurely, rotating his hand at the top of each stroke, taking time to swipe his thumb across the sensitive slit and catching the precum he was already dripping. He grasped the base tightly each time his hand hit the bottom and he dragged his fingers over his balls as he did so. The fingers caressing his nipple now tightened, pulling at it and twisting just enough to cause a little pain which in turn made his cook throb painfully. Green eyes and wide smiles danced in his vision a he stroked faster, feeling himself getting closer. He imagined Jesus' hands instead of his own, imagined Jesus' lips trailing over his skin, his fingers pulling on his nipples "fuuuck" Daryl moaned, this time much louder. His thoughts strayed back to Jesus' ass and the thought he had had about running a finger over that tight hole. He pictured how the younger man would look spread out in front of him, cock hard and throbbing, legs open and sweet pucker on show just begging for Daryl's tongue to flick over it. 

Daryl's cock throbbed again as he imagined licking the skin around Jesus' ass, his tongue dipping in roughly and hearing Jesus' moan as he breached the sensitive opening.  
The hand that had been tugging at his nipples now reached down as he pulled his leg up onto the side of the bath, making room for him to run his fingers over his own throbbing hole. He moaned again as he rubbed the opening, slick with suds, he couldn't help it, he pulled on his cock faster, now desperate for his release, the water running colder only made the feeling more intense. He pushed against the pucker with one finger and groaned as the digit pushed inside. 

Fuuuuck it'd been such a long time since he played with his ass like this and it felt amazing. Just the idea of it being Jesus' finger inside him drove him crazy and it wasn't long before his balls drew up tight, he let out an obscene moan and a "J-Jesus" fell from his lips and he was cumming with a violent spurt, his cock pulsing so hard it almost hurt, the tight muscle of his hole contracting around his finger.

Two final strokes and his orgasm was complete, he stood panting heavily as he withdrew his finger and began to clean up the evidence of his long overdue release. 

Now he finally felt ready to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jesus lay on the sofa, restless listening to the white noise sound of the shower running from upstairs. He couldn't help but picture the wild hunter naked and dripping in a steam filled room, soaking hair framing his face. That one image dancing in front of his eyes made his cock half hard and he couldn't help but place a hand on it.

He loved teasing Daryl with his constant innuendos and sly touches and lately the hunter had started to play along. Tonight being a perfect example, he was sure that the man was interested in him but he knew that Daryl definitely wasn't the kind of guy to just jump into bed with someone. The fact that Daryl had made a joke and not kicked his ass for brazenly copping a feel out on the porch indicated that he wasn't totally against the idea of the two of them together. Daryl was a hard man to read but Jesus knew gay when he saw it and he absolutely saw it hidden behind Daryl's gruff protective exterior he just wasn't sure how far down it was buried.

They'd been so close to each other during their run that he was sure Daryl was going to finally initiate a kiss, Jesus wouldn't be the one to make the first move, he needed that to be Daryl's choice and he wouldn't be rushed. He was pretty sure that if he were the one to kiss Daryl, all he would get would be a hard right hook to the jaw.

Although thinking about a furious Daryl was a huge turn on. 

Time to move upstairs, he thought, his cock was hard enough that he definitely had to do something about it tonight and the thought of getting himself off, not only in the rednecks house but whilst the man was in the next room was exciting enough to make him feel a little light headed. 

He all but leapt off the sofa and headed towards the staircase, he made next to no sound as he climbed the steps, that was a speciality of his, silence. As he placed his foot on the landing he heard an unmistakable moan coming from the room in which Daryl was showering. He paused, listening. That fucking moan was obscene! Jesus was pretty sure he'd never heard anything as filthy as the noise Daryl had just made. 

His hand went straight to his now painfully rock hard member as he pictured Daryl again, this time the image of the hunter, in there, hands on his cock, working himself made his own dick throb hard! He stood rubbing himself through the fabric of his tan pants, unable to move and unwilling to stop as he tried to picture what the older man may be doing in there. 

He imagined the man stroking his cock with one hand, the other cupping and rolling his balls, he pictured Daryl with his head thrown back, eyes closed, water running down his hard, ripped chest dripping into that patch of hair he gets a glimpse of every time Daryl stretches out. He thought about the water cascading down Daryl's back and falling over the mans tight, toned ass. He pictured the redneck moving both hands onto his disgustingly hard cock, thrusting into the rough fists, he would be leaking precum and his fingers would draw the liquid down his length, his hands would grip tight. Jesus imagined Daryl rolling his fingers around the sensitive head, rubbing over his slit. Jesus rubbed himself harder, eyes fluttering closed of their own accord. 

He wished he could do more, wished he could touch more of himself but the thought of getting himself off whilst that maddeningly sexy redneck did the same just a locked door between them felt sinful and so fucking fantastic. Jesus could feel himself getting real close real quick so he slipped his hand past his waistband and grasped himself tight, unable to resist. 

He stroked himself almost furiously, not wanting to risk getting caught but not willing to move from where he stood so close to the man he desperately wanted to get his hands on. He could hear Daryl's movements, could hear the low grunts coming from within the bathroom, barely audible but to his sensitive ears they were as clear as day. There was no question now what the hunter was doing behind that door. 

Just as he felt himself draw up, painfully close he heard a sound he will never in his life forget, he heard another filthy moan followed quickly by "J-Jesus" just loud enough to hear and that tipped Jesus right over the edge, he tugged his cock hard once, twice and he was cumming hard and fast against the fabric of his cargo pants, coating his fingers with hot white cum, his knees shaking with the force of it, his breath coming in gasps, the thought of Daryl picturing him whilst he stroked his cock was out of this world. 

Jesus decided then and there that he had to have the hunter, it had to happen and, he thought as he took a steadying breath, removing his cum covered hand from his pants, it had to happen soon. There wasn't enough time to waste in this world now.

He crept silently into the spare room Daryl had offered him and he relaxed onto the bed, still fully clothed. He'd have to have a shower now before he went to sleep, but he'd wait until Daryl was safely out of sight before heading in himself. 

He was going to make the redneck kiss him once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, looks like Jesus is one determined bunny! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments so far, I listened and tried to get some nice cute words in the last chapter and I love the idea of angry (hate) sex so I'm gonna try and work that in when the boys do finally actually get into each other's pants.
> 
> Yes I'm cruel, if you follow me on tumblr you will have seen that I told you all Jesus would get into Daryl's pants. Well he did. Just not for sex.....yet!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know if you like the fic and like to see more!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Still no word on what Jesus was up to when he needed a bit of privacy during the run, I wonder what that was all about??


	4. Serious spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jesus make dinner together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for doing this to you all but we all know how screwed up Daryl really is. Moving forward with Jesus was never going to be smooth sailing but fear not my lovelies, I'm pretty sure that Paul Rovia is just the guy to take the strain. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos goes to my good friend kaylabayla for co-writing this chapter, I wasn't 100% sure how I wanted the boys to proceed after the last chapter, they couldn't just jump into bed with each other after one kiss but I wasn't sure what had to be done before they got there. 
> 
> She's also helped me with the next chapter too which win hoping to post within the next few days. 
> 
> She's a good ol gal isn't she?

"Pass me the sauce" Jesus says as he stirs the spaghetti now simmering on the stove top. They were standing in the hunters kitchen and Jesus was pretty sure this might be the first time this cooker had ever been used, Daryl preferring to eat with his family or cooking his kills on the grill out in the back yard. In fact he wasn't even sure Daryl knew how to use a cooker the man definitely didn't know how to make spaghetti anyway. Daryl and he had decided to try out Eric's pasta recipe as it seemed to be a bit of a favourite of the hunters these days and Jesus was sick of cold casseroles or squirrel stew. Daryl hands over the jar and watches the younger man add the finishing touches to their meal. He leans back against the worktop as Jesus takes the pan off the heat and switches the cooker off leaving the dish to cool for a few minutes. 

Earlier Jesus had asked if Daryl minded him taking up a more permanent residence at his place, Tara had a lot going on right now, Maggie was staying with her for a while and he didn't want to intrude, plus Jesus felt more comfortable over here than he did anywhere else. He liked being close by and counted Daryl as his closest friend in the safe zone. Daryl had agreed instantly, he too enjoyed having Jesus staying here, It felt comforting to have someone nearby who had his back, someone competent and confident. Jesus knew him well enough now that Daryl didn't feel like he had to try and be something he wasn't and not only was Jesus good company, he never forced Daryl to talk when he didn't want to. Plus it'd be good to have someone around who knew how to cook and by the smell coming off the dish now cooling on the side Jesus was damned good at it. 

"I reckon we can call that a success" Jesus mused as he turned around to face Daryl, that huge kid grin smearing across his face and those saucer sized eyes lighting up with happiness. Jesus' heartbeat stopped in his chest, the next beat just refusing to happen as he caught the look on the older mans face. Daryl was smiling, a full on, unreserved smile, Jesus had never seen Daryl smile this wide before and it was beautiful. The hunters eyes were wider than usual, all trace of hardness gone, a sparkle was all that remained, the creases on the mans face deepened and Jesus spotted the cutest canines flashing against Daryl's glistening lips. 

It was that moment that Jesus realized he might actually be in love with this guy. He stared at Daryl for the longest time trying desperately to silently convey his feelings. So many weeks of stolen glances, tiny passing touches and maddening innuendos. So many times he could've just reached out and grabbed the hunter and kissed him until they couldn't breath. They were wasting so much time, he thought. 

'Daryl Dixon I....." He started but before he could finish that sentence Daryl grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pushed him up against the counter top. There was still distance between the two men, Daryl was holding him almost at arms length but his eyes were heated and his face flushed as his tongue darted out to add a bit of moisture to his dry mouth. 

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' Daryl thought as he could feel himself hesitating, his mind had suddenly gone fuzzy, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do now he was so close to the younger man. Sure he wanted to kiss the guy but did Jesus really want this or was he just an easy target, just the nearest man available?

Jesus could see the fear now creeping into Daryl's eyes, he could feel the hunter start to withdraw, his hands loosening their grip and just as he feels the older man begin to pull away he shoves Daryl's hands off, breaking their hold on his shoulders. He grabs hold of the hunters hips and forces him backwards pinning him against the island in the center of the kitchen a look of shock now present on Daryl's face. Jesus moves his hands up to Daryl's face one resting gently against the line of his jaw and the other cupping the back of the older mans neck. This time, their bodies were pressed against one another, no space left between them at all, their faces mere centimeters away. 

And Jesus waits. 

'C'mon Daryl kiss me already for gods sake' he screams inside his head as he skates his thumb along the line of Daryl's pronounced cheek bone. He can't make the first move, he can't risk pushing the man and making him defensive. 'Please, please Daryl kiss me' runs round and round his head as he silently wills the hunter to just let go and take what is already his. 

Jesus was close enough that Daryl could feel the mans hot breath on his own lips, he could feel a line burning his cheek where the younger mans thumb brushed against his skin. His heart was thumping so loud he was sure that the sound of it could be heard reverberating around the kitchen.

"Ah, fuck it" Daryl breaths and then dives forwards, lips finally making that long anticipated contact. He feels Jesus gasp against his mouth as his hands fly to the back of the young mans neck pulling him impossibly closer. He tangles his hands in Jesus loose hair and tightens, anchoring them together. Their lips burn as they move hungrily against one another, teeth clashing together in their haste and tongues desperately searching for extra contact. The kiss is messy and frantic, thick with lust and want. Daryl's hands grip tighter as he feels his body burning with heat, the feeling too intense after wanting this man for so long. He finally pulls away, breaking the contact and looks at the man in front of him. Jesus' eyes were closed and his lips still glistening and parted slightly. 

"Paul?" Daryl whispers, wondering if the man was ok? But he got no response, he stiffened 'oh shit, had he fucked up already? What if Jesus didn't like it? What if the guy had changed his mind?' He thought. He flicked his gaze to the floor for a beat, feeling the flush of embarrassment across his face. Jesus was just standing there and Daryl felt like a total prick. 'Ya fucked this up Dixon, ya really are a piece of shit, guy doesn't want you at all, was probably just fuckin' around, the fuck did you think he'd want ya for anyway?' He couldn't take it anymore, the walls were closing in and it was becoming harder to drown out the awful thoughts racing around his head at top speed. He had to get outta here, away from this fuckin' cock teasing prick. 

He roughly pushed Jesus away, not catching the look of confusion on the mans face as he stormed across the room and grabbed up his crossbow from its place in the hallway. He tore open the front door and blasted out into the night, slamming the door shut in his wake. 

He didn't hear Jesus calling his name as he left, his mind too loud and clouded with his brothers voice, berating him for being such an idiot, for being a pussy, a worthless, loveless redneck. 

Jesus stood in the kitchen just staring at the place where Daryl had disappeared. He'd just gone from having the most passionate kiss he'd had in years to standing there with his mouth hanging open, all alone in the space of around three seconds.

"Paul Rovia, you fucking idiot" he said aloud to the kitchen as he held his own face in his hands. The man of your dreams kisses you finally after weeks of wanting and you just stand there like a fucking moron. God damn he was going to have to do some damage control here. 

He should've told Daryl's that it was amazing, that he had wanted to kiss him since they had first met, that he wanted to kiss him like that every day for the rest of their time on this ruined earth however long that may be. He should've kissed him again, should've held him tight and refused to let him go. He should've followed him when he left. There was no point now. If Daryl needed headspace then it was no good Jesus following. He turned back and looked sadly at the meal they had made together. He sighed heavily as he rooted through the cupboards looking for a tub large enough to contain it all, finding himself no longer hungry. He boxed up the spaghetti and placed it in the fridge then began to clean up the mess they had made. 

Once he had finished tidying and the kitchen once again looked as though it had never been used, Daryl still hadn't returned, not that Jesus had really expected him to this quickly, he hunted down a pen and some scrap paper and proceeded to write a note for his friend.

'I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to push you before you were ready'  
\- Paul

He left the note on the counter top in the exact place they had shared that one, all consuming, thought stopping kiss and sighed heavily as he made to head back towards Tara's house, no longer wishing to be in this house without Daryl. His heart was heavy and he felt like a prize prick for possibly screwing up what might just be his last chance at happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who's hurting more after that, Jesus, Daryl or me.
> 
> I need a bucket of ice cream and a bottle of wine to see me through.


	5. Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a few things to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok little mini chapter here guys just had to get this one in because the poor guy just has to get his head on straight. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I hope your all enjoying the story still, I promise you all that the boys are gonna end up in bed. It doesn't happen in the next chapter but chapter 7 is gonna be a full on smut fest. 
> 
> In fact I'm such an eager beaver that I already have one lovely sex scene written down.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl was pacing, his frustration rolling off him in waves. He was so fuckin' angry with himself. 

"Why the fuck did ya leave?" He growled aloud to no one as he aimed a kick at a half rotten branch at his feet, brittle bark splitting off with the force of the blow. 

He hadn't fucked anything up, he'd felt Jesus kiss him back, well, he had fucked up but only by stormin' out like a fuckin' kid. He kicked at the branch once more, shattering it in two as he continued to berate himself. He thought he'd learnt to ignore Merle's offensive words when that southern drawl bounced around his head so why did it bother him so much tonight? Why couldn't he ignore it now? What was it about that fuckin' ninja that threw all his defenses to the ground and stomped on them like they were roaches? 

'Yer ran cause yer a pussy darlina' Merle said 'a Dixon ain't scared o' nuthin' n here yer are runnin' frightened from a piece o' tail just cos yer worried he'll find out yer just a good fer nuthin' redneck wi' daddy issues'

Is that why he ran? Was he really scared Jesus'll find out he's trash? But he wasn't that guy anymore, Rick tells him all the time, so does Carol and Maggie they all do. He's got family that love him, family he'd do anything for. Real family. He wasn't a Dixon no more, he was Daryl and that's the guy Jesus knows, that's the guy Jesus kissed tonight.

He thought about Beth then, her angel face popping into his head clear as day and he had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. He missed that girl so much. He'd loved her too, he missed her kindness, her softness. Beth would've helped him figure this shit out without him havin' to run off into the woods, hell, she woulda laughed her ass off at him fer bein' such a fucking idiot. 

He needed to go back.

"Yeah? The fuck ya gonna say?" He asked himself out loud.

'Daryl Dixon, just tell him you're sorry, tell him how you feel' he heard Beth's sweet voice as if she were standing mere feet away.

"Pfft" he snorted "like shits that fuckin' easy'

He slung his crossbow over his shoulder, drew out his knife and carried on his hunting. Not for game, tonight he was hunting the dead. He was angry and feeling reckless and a good few walker kills would set him right again he was sure, protecting his family always made him feel calm.

As he walked he thought about Jesus and why the guy had such an effect on him. It wasn't about the way the kid looked, although, the guy was like a fuckin' piece of art with those beautiful friendly eyes that could tell you everything he was feeling without him even having to open his mouth. Or the way Jesus' hair sat tucked away in that ridiculous man bun that Daryl had admitted to liking so much. Or Jesus' toned, hard body he'd felt pressed up against him, or his hands, soft but strong against his face. 

It was the younger mans easy happy nature, how he'd be happy to sit in silence for hours if that's what Daryl needed or how he was also completely comfortable chatting for hours about nothing with the group until the sun dawned. The way Jesus assessed every situation and knew just how to act or what to do to make others - Daryl included - feel comfortable and it was all genuine, there was nothing false about him at all. 

Daryl loved how Jesus never shirked away from the hard work needed to be done, he loved that Jesus knew how to handle himself and Daryl didn't feel the need to worry about him like he did other people in the safe zone. He loved it when Jesus brought him back little things from runs, he loved that the kid always sought him out when they'd been apart, not even to talk, just make eye contact, checking he was around still and ok. He loved the way that Jesus had held him earlier just knowing not to make that first move like he knew exactly who Daryl was and where he'd come from.

There was so much he loved about this guy, he loved....... He.....

'Yeah there ya go darlina, got there in the end now didn' ya?' He heard Merle's chuckle, pointing out the piece of the puzzle he'd been completely missin. 

Just then he caught sight of two walkers stumbling through the trees. He crept almost silently, circling round to come at them from the back. The revelation burning through his mind as he approached. With a satisfying crunch he sank his knife into the skull of the first, quickly yanking it back and swinging round to smash it right in the face of the second, efficiently dispatching both within a few moments. 

Yeah, he was a first class idiotic asshole, blind to boot and he'd fucked up royally. 

He headed back towards the safe zone, it was too late to fix this now Jesus was probably fast asleep if he hadn't already left and gone back to Tara's he thought. He'd have to find him tomorrow and apologize. Maybe they could finally eat that spaghetti they'd cooked.

Daryl got back to his place just before the sunrise havin' waved off Abe's questions about where he'd been and if he was ok. He wasn't in the mood to talk unless it was with Paul. Abe would understand, it's not like it's the first time he'd gone AWOL behind the walls for a bit of space. His family all understood. That's when he realized that Paul had understood too, he hadn't run after him and forced him to talk. He'd let him go, let him get his head straight, the kid knew him Daryl realized. He was already family. 

He stashed his crossbow by the door like always and headed into the kitchen ready to clean up the mess they'd left earlier stopping dead as he noted that it'd already been taken care of and there was a note. 

 

'I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to push you before you were ready'  
\- Paul

 

Yeah he was an idiot alright.


	6. My place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Daryl to find Jesus and set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> So Daryl managed to sort his head out and now he's just gotta clue Jesus in on what's what. 
> 
> I read on tumblr somewhere the other day that Merle's influence on Daryl would make it so that he wouldn't ever believe another person would find him attractive or want to love him. Which is right I think. I hope that during this fic I've covered this as much as I can.
> 
> I think if we were set in season 3 or 4 Daryl wouldn't ever be able to accept a romantic partner but after such a long time with the family making him feel loved and cherished he would most likely be much more open to the idea. I've tried to outline carols love and care for him, leaving him clean clothes, food and supplies, Maggie makes an appearance in this chapter, as does Rick and I hope I've managed to portray a snippet of the love they feel for Daryl too.
> 
> With Jesus and Daryl the way I have written them I hope it shows that Jesus has worked hard to gain Daryl's trust and show him that he believes our beloved hunter to be worth a lot. Therefore helping Daryl to be open to this new connection.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Sure I could've just written a fic about them rolling around romping in a field but I think our Daryl deserves real love and that takes its time. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was long past midday before Daryl crawled out of bed, slung on a clean pair of jeans, the clean shirt Carol had left him a few days prior, his signature leather vest and headed out to look for Jesus. He'd slept later than he had wanted to and now he was worried that Jesus might've disappeared back to hilltop whilst he was out. He headed straight for Tara's house and Maggie answered almost as soon as he knocked.

"Mornin Daryl" she greeted him with a smile "c'mon in I just made some lunch, you hungry?"

'Nah, uh, m'good Mags" Daryl replied his eyes scanning the room and finding it empty. "Yer okay?" He asked looking now at Maggie's face, dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"I'm doin alright, Tara and Enid, they're helping ya know?" She replied.

"N the littlun?" He asked he wanted to get going but he needed to know that Maggie and the baby were ok.

"All good, Dr said 'm doin' just fine. Daryl? Abe said ya went over the wall last night, ya sure yer okay?" She looked at him kindly, it was her turn to make sure he was ok.

"Mhm" Daryl answered absently "m just tryna' find Jesus" he smiled at the hidden joke "he been here?"

"He came back late last night and went out with Rick early this morning I think, they said they were gonna be gone all day, they'll be back for dinner later, Carol wants us all to eat dinner together outside an I don't think Rick would dare be late, ya gonna come this time Daryl?" Maggie asked hopefully. 

"Mmmm, I'll be there Mags, I gotta go, I'll see ya later." He said in a rush before turning around and heading out the door. Fuck, he thought as he left Maggie at the door watching him leave. He'd go spend the day in the garage instead, gettin his hands dirty with the bike'll distract him enough and there were a few things needed doin before he took her out again. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesus had left with Rick not long after sunrise that morning, they were just doing a sweep around the zone, halfway to hilltop, just to make sure the area was clear of trouble. He knew Daryl had come back not too long before they had left - Abe had given Rick a handover report on their way out and he was satisfied that the hunter was ok. 

"So" Jesus began "Daryl had a pretty shitty childhood right?" He asked Rick hoping the leader would confirm his suspicions. Rick looked at him for a moment before answering.

"He tell you about it?" Rick asked

"Nope, just taking a wild stab in the dark, wouldn't surprise me, Deep South, lots of anger issues, asshole brother by all accounts" Jesus answered trying not to seem to desperate for the answers.

"Yeah, you got it about right, asshole dad too, think Daryl woulda turned out like them if it weren't for all this" he waved his hand around him to emphasize his point. "Merle was a mean racist, homophobic prick with a drug problem and a big mouth but Daryl still woulda followed him wherever he went, loved him you know? Daryl's loyal as hell to his family" Rick explained.

"Explains a lot" Jesus agreed thinking how it explained even more than Rick could possibly know and now he worried that Daryl might just pull away from him completely if he wasn't careful. 

"He likes you though" Rick added eyes studying Jesus' face, he could see the worry in the young mans eyes and he suspected he might know why. "Not often Daryl trusts someone new so quickly, him takin you out on runs is a big show of trust."

"Good to know" replied the young man, feeling altogether a lot better than when they left this morning. "I think I pissed him off last night, probably why he took off over the walls." 

"Daryl struggles with stuff sometimes, he's always found bein in one place hard, sometimes he just needs some headspace, away from the rest of us. He'll come around" Rick offered kindly. "Think it looks all clear, we should head back to the zone, Carol'll murder me if we're late for dinner and that's one woman I never wanna get on the wrong side of" he laughed. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'C'mon Daryl" Aaron called out to the open fronted garage where the biker lay sprawled under his machine "you've just got time to wash up before dinner"

"Showers running and I left out a couple of towels out for you, no arguments and you'd better hurry up, Carol puts the fear of God into me and I've got no intentions of you making us late" Eric added from deep within the house.

"Pfft" Daryl grumbled. Why's everyone always naggin him about taking a damn shower. Though, they're probably right he thought as he looked down at his grease covered hands, a smattering of walker blood still coating his arms from his foray behind the walls last night. Plus if he was gonna try and apologize to Jesus he had better start off being clean. 

Daryl was relieved to see Jesus and Rick back safe and sound. The younger man was sat with his back to Daryl as Aaron, Eric and he approached the group, seemed like the whole family had made it out tonight. Gabriel, Rosita and Eugene were the only ones missing, on guard no doubt, he'd make sure someone took them some food later he thought as he walked. 

Jhid friend didn't turn around as they approached and that worried him a bit. Damn Daryl ya prick he told himself. Everyone was chatting and helping themselves to food, it made him think of the summer barbecues he used to see families having whilst he was out hunting as a kid. He'd always envied those guys as he spent endless hours just trying to find something he could eat for a few days. 

He walked right up behind Jesus and put a hand on his shoulder before the man turned to look up at him. 

"Ya good?" He said lamely, he couldn't think of anything else to say, there were too many people around and it made him feel nervous, plus there was no way he was gonna get into it here in front of everyone. 

Jesus looked at him for a moment, assessing the hunters mood before breaking out in that huge smile of his and answering "I'm good Daryl, you?" 

"Mhm" Daryl answered with a rare smile, hoping Jesus understood he squeezed the younger mans shoulder briefly before moving off to sit over by Rick. He wanted to catch up with the leader and find out if they'd come across anything on the run today, plus, from where Rick sat he had a perfect line of sight to Jesus and Daryl fully intended to keep an eye on the kid tonight.

 

The long haired, hilltop scout thoroughly enjoyed the evening, the guys here in Alexandria were just his kind of people, they were mostly hardened, strong and capable unlike most of the hilltop and you could tell just how much they cared about one another. He spent the evening chatting to Abraham who, had managed to consume an astounding amount of beer, his arm draped casually around Sasha for the most part. He spoke with Maggie who looked tired and melancholy but otherwise seemed content and of course Carl who was nagging him about teaching him martial arts. His eye constantly sought out Daryl's during the evening, making sure he didn't disappear again and quietly checking on the archers mood. Daryl looked happy but tense, whether it was because there were so many people gathered around or because of what happened last night he wasn't sure. 

He felt Daryl's eyes on him constantly but whenever he looked, the archers eyes were very definitely NOT looking in his direction but a faint blush would creep up across his cheeks. Jesus chuckled quietly, he was going to tease Daryl about that later if they managed to sort things out. 

The sun slowly made its way down beyond the horizon and the group started breaking up, heading back inside their homes, either to go to bed or to continue the evening inside. Jesus stood up to help Maggie out of her chair and hugged her close, he already loved Maggie, she was so kind and made him feel welcomed into the family. As they broke apart he turned around to say goodnight to the rest of the group still sat around only to find Daryl standing right behind him, as close as he could get without touching. 

"My place" the hunter growled almost inaudibly then walked off without another word.

"Guess that's my cue to leave" Jesus said to the stragglers and got a smattering of good natured laughter in return "night all" he called and headed after Daryl.


	7. Love never felt so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our wonderful redneck finally opens up, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten thousand words already! Are you all still with me? yeah? Well done for sticking around as long as you have. I hope you're all happy with this chapter. 
> 
> I'd like to say that this one came easy but it didn't, part of me wanted to write a really beautiful sex scene, all sunsets and lingering touches and the other part wanted a to write a 'throw you against a wall and pound you into the dust' scene. 
> 
> Hopefully I found a happy medium. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> this is essentially bottom Daryl, but I can wholeheartedly say that at some point in this story Daryl is gonna be top and it will be magnificent I'm sure. I like him both ways. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Lord help me! Leave me a comment I implore you, let me know what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesus walked in the hunters house to find him standing in the kitchen resting against the island, just like he had the night before. He closed the door quietly and headed over to stand opposite his friend waiting once again for Daryl to make the first move. Daryl had his thumb in his mouth, chewing at the corners looking terrified and it was the most adorable thing Jesus had ever seen. This strong hunter so scared of his own feelings, Jesus decided then that he would make it his job to make him feel safe and comfortable with himself.

"It's ok Daryl I get it" he said "I had a hard time coming out, wasn't always so confident you know? The martial arts helped, don't know where I'd be without it" then he laughed "definitely wouldn't of survived long in this new world anyway."

"M'brother n m'dad were assholes, they woulda killed me if they thought I wasn't inta girls. Woulda buried me out in the woods n' no fucker woulda cared a shit about it, one less Dixon woulda been a good thing" Daryl blurted out. "Never thought I'd have a family who'd let me be who I am, now I got it, never thought I'd have someone want me, bein a Dixon n all." 

"Now you've got that too" Jesus interrupted stepping closer. 

"M'sorry bout last night, shoulda stayed but, sounded like ya didn't like it n I figured maybe ya didn't like me. Ain't got a lot to like ya know?" Daryl said still worrying against his thumb.

Jesus walked right up in Daryl's space and took hold of his hand, removing the hunters thumb and brought the digit up to his own mouth, placing a tender kiss against it before leaning in and pressing his lips gently, lovingly against Daryl's own for a perfect chaste kiss. 

"Daryl Dixon, there is so much about you to like, you have no idea. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do but I will make damn sure you know how much you mean to me, I'll make sure you....."

His last sentence was cut off by Daryl's lips crushing into his, pressing hard and hungry against him. The hunters hands gripped the sides of his face as if he never wanted to let go and the sudden assault caught Jesus by surprise. He pulled away and before Daryl could make another move Jesus had to ask.

"Daryl are you sure that this is what you want, that I'm what you want?" 

Blue eyes stared into green for what felt like hours before Daryl removed his hand from Jesus' face and placed them on the younger mans shoulders instead.

"M' sure Paul, m' real sure."

"Mmmm good" Jesus replied his eyes suddenly burning like fire as he pressed himself against the hunter and whispered "because I want you so fucking much Daryl Dixon" before reclaiming Daryl's mouth with his own. His tongue darted out to lick a strip across Daryl's bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around the hunters waist, pulling him closer still. 

Daryl's hands moved back to grasp hold of the younger mans head, his fingers winding themselves in Jesus' long hair at the nape of his neck, he pulled gently tearing his mouth away from the kiss. He took a second to memorize the look of pure lust on Jesus' face before dragging the mans head to one side, exposing his throat just as he had fantasized. He leant forward and kissed the tender skin beneath Jesus' ear, he trailed hungry kisses across the mans bearded jawline and down his neck, nipping the skin, each bite causing Jesus to moan greedily.

Jesus' hands moved to Daryl's shoulders and grasped hold of the worn leather vest pulling at it in an attempt to remove it. Daryl let go his hold on the mans hair and shrugged the vest off, his hands quickly moving to Jesus' shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as he could. Both men were already panting with the effort as they worked to remove each other's shirts. The younger man was relieved of his first, the soft cotton shirt falling to the floor at their feet and Daryl's hands swept over the hairless expanse of toned muscles before moving back to his own shirt, helping undo the last few buttons, he shucked it off where it joined Jesus' on the floor beneath them. 

They crashed back together wildly, lips finding one another again, tongues searching hungrily. The kiss was electric, a furious mess as their hands roamed over each other's backs, Jesus' smooth and covered in subtle, wiry muscles and Daryl's hard, toned and littered with scar tissue. Their mouths moved together as if tomorrow would never come, Jesus' tongue assaulting Daryl's mouth, desperate for the taste of him. Jesus pulled away again breathless and his voice now lower than Daryl had ever heard it he said "bedroom, right fucking now."

He turned and headed up the stairs, not looking to see if the older man was following. He slipped into the spare room for just a moment as he heard Daryl climbing the stairs. 

"Paul, what?" Daryl asked as the man came back out and headed into Daryl's bedroom. 

"You'll see" he replied with a grin as Daryl entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

Jesus was on him the second it clicked shut, pinning the hunter against the door and kissing him again, desperately this time, hands moving immediately to undo Daryl's belt buckle.

"God, fuck you are gorgeous Daryl, you have no idea" Jesus moaned as he began kissing the archers neck, collarbones and across the top of his shoulders, hands now undoing the zipper of Daryl's jeans. Rather than tugging them off he ran his hands along the inside of their waistband, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on Daryl's skin where they made contact. His hands snaked around to grab the older mans ass, fingers kneading the tight flesh causing Daryl to grown sinfully at the contact. 

He pushed at the fabric causing it to fall from Daryl's narrow hips, he chased the jeans down, lowering himself to his knees, smiling as he realized Daryl wasn't wearing any underwear and that the mans cock was already half hard. Jesus made a point of ignoring the already impressive length as he slid his hands sensually down the hunters thighs, past his knees and ran the outside of his hardened calves. He helped Daryl remove his work boots one by one and then helped him out of his jeans. 

He finally had Daryl Dixon naked and wanting and it was a beautiful sight. All muscles, hair, scars, tattoos and all Daryl. He hummed in approval as he admired the sight before him. His hands roamed along the back of Daryl's legs as he kissed the tops of each thigh. He felt the hunter quiver under his lips and looked up to see Daryl's head pressed back against the door, his eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Fuck Daryl" he groaned, the man was like a sculpture, perfectly crafted just for him. 

Daryl's cock was hard now and it twitched with each sound Jesus made which drew the younger mans eyes directly to it. He licked the tip with the tiniest bit of contact and Daryl's eyes flew open. He looked down and saw Jesus' eyes were somehow a deeper shade of green, eyelids half closed which gave him a sleepy, sensual look. 

"Ah shit Paul do that again" he growled.

"This?" Jesus teased as he repeated the action, one little kitten lick right across the top, tasting a hint of saltiness on his tongue.

"Mhm" Daryl mumbled "feels good."

"How about this?" Jesus asked as he flattened his tongue against the underside of Daryl's cock and licked all the way up, flicking his over the sensitive slit when he reached the top. Daryl could do no more than let out a moan as Jesus immediately slid the head into his hot, wet mouth, sucking lightly whilst working his tongue over the sensitive skin. He slid Daryl's length into his mouth as far as he could, careful not to make himself gag.

"Ah, fuck yeh" came Daryl's response and his hands flew to the back of Jesus head, grabbing a fistful of long hair, anchoring himself as Jesus worked over his cock, bobbing up and down leisurely, one of Jesus' hands massaging the muscle of his ass cheek and the other cupping and rolling his balls. 

Daryl had never had head like this before, it was amazing, both loving and filthy. He tried his hardest not to buck into Jesus' mouth as the man took his length in as far as possible. Daryl stood in heaven for a few more moments before tugging harder on the mans hair, pulling the guy off him with an obscene slurping noise. 

He forced the younger man to get up off his knees and made quick work of removing his trousers. Jesus kicked off his boots and chucked his cargo pants and underwear into the corner of the room then stood upright allowing the hunter a good look. Daryl's eyes raked over Jesus' naked form and he made a sound low in his throat which was practically a purr before stepping forward to press their erections against one another, Daryl's still slick with Jesus' saliva. He held a palm out to Jesus mouth "spit" he demanded and Jesus obliged with a smile. Daryl wrapped his hand around both cocks and started slowly stroking them together his grip twisting as he reached the top of each stroke. 

Jesus' eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around the hunters waist as Daryl began biting the skin on his neck once more. 

"Daryl...shit...Daryl, how do you want this?" Jesus asked between moans.

"Hmmm?" Daryl asked into the mans throat still stroking both cocks, the pace getting steadily quicker.

"Top or bottom Daryl? Ah..." Jesus moaned "I like both."

"Mmmmm" Daryl purred "bottom" he said, then with a filthy growl he added "this time."

"Hmm you want me to fuck you?" Jesus asked and Daryl let out a grunt in agreement "then suck me" demanded Jesus. Daryl let go of their rock hard throbbing members and knelt down taking Jesus in his mouth with a groan. He swirled his tongue around the head and lapped against the bundle of nerves just underneath. He took Jesus right to hilt, hitting the back of his throat as Jesus called out. 

"Ah ....yes....Daryl damn you look fantastic sucking me off....hmmmm how many times have I imagined having that mouth around my cock?"

'God this is filthy' Daryl thought as he fucked Jesus with his mouth, hands gripping the mans hips willing him to thrust into him. Jesus took the hint and held onto the back of Daryl's head and began to fuck his mouth in ernest, the spit dripping down the older mans chin was so fucking dirty, Jesus knew he wouldn't last long if he carried on. He thrust in as far as he could go and held his cock still, right in the back of Daryl's throat, cutting off his air supply for just a moment as their eyes found each other before ripping himself out of Daryl's filthy mouth. 

"Shit Daryl that was fucking hot!" Jesus said "keep that up and we won't be fucking tonight at all. Get on the bed" he said "on your back" Daryl did as he was told. "Come right to the edge" Jesus told him as he reached down the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube he had thrown in as they entered the room earlier. 

"Where'd ya get that?" Daryl asked.

"Remember the pharmacy run?" Jesus prompted "picked it up whilst you were getting your ass kicked by walkers in the alley, stashed it in your spare room the other night" he said with a smile as he flicked off the lid and poured a liberal amount on two of his fingers before laying the bottle back onto the floor within easy reach for later. 

Jesus knelt beside the bed and encouraged Daryl to lift one leg, planting his foot on the bed, the other on the floor. He had a perfect view of everything Daryl had and it was amazing. 

Daryl watched, leaning up on his elbows as Jesus stroked along his hole with the slicked fingers, dancing across his entrance lightly, swirling the tip of his finger around Daryl's tight ring, spreading the lube around before gently pressing one finger inside. He slowly pushed in and then just as slowly pulled back almost all the way out. He finger fucked Daryl gently a few more times before adding a second digit. 

Daryl's head fell back with a gasp at the slight stretch. It felt fucking amazing as Jesus curled his fingers inside him as he pumped them in and out. Jesus' other hand snaked up to stroke Daryl's cock once, twice, three times before he felt the tight ring of muscles relax enough for him to add a third finger. 

"Ah shit Paul harder!" Daryl cried out to the ceiling. 

Jesus' fingers moved faster now, he was enjoying the sight of the hunter falling apart underneath him and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside this beautiful man.

"God Daryl, I need to fuck you now, you ready?" He asked.

"Ah...hell yes Paul" it came out as a whine. Jesus reached for the lube once more and poured it onto his palm, he stroked it onto himself and then lined up against Daryl's entrance. He pushed the tip in cautiously, not wanting to cause his lover any pain. Slowly he pushed in until he was seated, balls deep. He squeezed his eyes shut with the sensation for a moment as he adjusted to how fucking tight it was.

"Rovia, fuckin' move man" Daryl whimpered. 

Jesus snapped back to reality as he began to thrust slowly at first, he looked down to find Daryl playing with his own nipples.

"Fuck Dixon.....so tight" he groaned as he grabbed both of the hunters legs and lifted them so they came to rest on his shoulders. He fucked into Daryl harder now and felt him spasm as he found the mans prostate. 

"Uhnngh" Daryl cried out as stars popped before his eyes. Sex had never felt like this before, he'd only ever had one guy hit his sweet spot and that was a fluke and right before the guy blew his load. Jesus was hitting it on every fucking thrust.

"Ho-ly-fuck Rovia!" He all but shouted. 

"I wanna do this every single fucking day Daryl...Jesus Christ!" Moaned Jesus.

"Closer, I need you closer Paul" Daryl begged. Jesus pushed them further up the bed, rolled them ever so slightly so Daryl was almost laying on his side, one leg outstretched on the bed supporting his body and the other hooked over Jesus' shoulder, the younger man collapsed forward, wrapping his arm around the hunters neck, his hand cupping the back of Daryl's head drawing them even closer, foreheads touching as they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths with each tilt of Jesus' hips. There was no space left between them, their bodies pressed together like they could merge and become one person.

With each stroke Jesus pulled almost all the way out, the tip sitting right behind the tight ring of muscles before plunging back in, his cock scraping against Daryl's prostate every single time causing the hunter to tremble and call out. 

"Ah, fuck Paul!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"that...feels..so...."

Now it was Jesus' turn "fucking hell Daryl keep fucking talking please!" He begged. 

Daryl was lost in a hurricane of pleasure, it felt like Jesus was consuming him, igniting a fire underneath his skin. Fuck he had never felt anything like this before. He could feel himself teetering on the edge.

"M' close Paul, fuck, really fuckin' close"

"Yes Daryl c'mon" Jesus said followed by a grunt of pleasure as he thrust harder, feeling close to the brink himself. Daryl felt amazing, all tight heat and muscles that contracted with each thrust. He could feel Daryl's fingers gripping round his waist hungrily, fingernails biting the skin desperate to leave their mark.

"Do you...ah fuck... Do you need me to touch you?" Jesus asked.

 

"No....fuck.....no just don' fuckin' stop" Daryl moaned in response.

He didn't need hands on his cock, the drag against his sweet spot enough to make him see stars to feel that white heat spreading quicker than wildfire though out his limbs. He kissed Jesus fiercely before pulling his lips away issuing a growl followed by 

"I'm gonna cum on your fuckin' cock Rovia" 

And Jesus was done for, hearing these filthy words out of this normally reserved mans mouth pushed him right over the edge. His thrusts became frantic and erratic drawing him closer.

"Oh shit!" Jesus whimpered as he felt Daryl's muscles spasm around him and felt the older mans cock, wedged between them, pulsing, spurting hot thick cum all over their stomachs. 

"Ah yes Paul! Fuckin yes!" Daryl almost shouts as he rides out his orgasm just as Jesus reaches his own, finally spilling into his lover like a train wreck. 

They pressed into one another, bodies twitching, breath coming in strained pants as they came down from their high. Daryl dropped his hands releasing the younger man from his crushing grip at the same time as Jesus relaxed his hand allowing the hunter the space to lean his head back against the pillow once more, his eyes closed, hair damp with the sweat dripping down his face. Jesus leant down and placed tiny kitten kisses all over Daryl's collarbones as his hand stroked his lovers chest.

"Oh my god Daryl...that was...I've never...." It all came out in jumble in between kisses. Daryl dropped his leg down now feeling the strain from their position an Jesus gently pulled himself out, moved off Daryl's body and lay on his back, arm flung over his head, utterly spent. 

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had" Jesus breathed into Daryl's ear.

"Mmmmm" Daryl grunted, "for me too" the archer was totally fucked out and riding on cloud nine, more relaxed than he had been in years.

"We are doing that again!" The younger man laughed and Daryl joined in. Jesus sighed deeply before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a warm wash cloth and Daryl held his hand out for it.

"No, let me, please?" He asked. Daryl nodded and relaxed back onto the pillows as Jesus cleaned them both up. When he had finished, he lay beside his lover and curled into his side. Daryl wrapped his arm around Jesus he placed a gentle kiss right on the top of the younger mans head and it wasn't long before both men were snoring, exhausted and totally satisfied.


	8. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is shit at cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's 5 am and I've been scribbling this chapter all through my night shift and I just hope it all makes sense. 
> 
> Can I fall in love alongside these two?

Jesus woke with the early morning chorus feeling slightly disorientated. Slowly the memory of the previous night returned and he rolled over to where Daryl would be still sprawled beside him but found nothing but a cold expanse of bed. He sighed, it shouldn't be a surprise really, he doubted the hunter was the kind of guy to wake up and want to cuddle in the morning but he couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment at the mans absence nonetheless. 

He lay there thinking about how perfect last night had been for him, not just the sex but how Daryl had finally opened up to him. He knew the man wasn't usually forthcoming with his feelings or with his past for that matter and Jesus thought it mean a lot that the hunter had trusted him enough not only to confide in him about his father and his brother but that he had allowed Jesus to be so intimate with him. It wasn't hard to see that Daryl wasn't comfortable with physical contact so for him to have given himself so freely was monumental. Expecting him to still be around in the morning was asking for too much too soon. 

He reluctantly climbed out of bed and began to get dressed, remembering his shirt lay on the kitchen floor downstairs he considered grabbing something of Daryl's but wasn't sure how well that would go down, Daryl was unpredictable sometimes and he wasn't sure what mood he'd be in this morning so he pulled on his cargo pants and boots and headed down in search of his own shirt. 

Coffee, he could smell coffee. The smell of it hit him as soon as his foot hit the landing. He loved coffee, he remembered a time where he couldn't even function in the morning before at least two cups, the stronger the better. He found it in a pot on the kitchen side and poured himself a cup. The coffee was only lukewarm, He didn't care, Daryl must have gotten up a while ago and left it for him. There was no sign of the older man in the house as far as he could tell, there was no sign of his shirt either. He wondered where it'd been moved to and where was Daryl? 

 

The archer hadn't slept well at all, he wasn't a big fan of sleeping in a bed, he preferred a couch or to sleep out on the porch with the sounds of the night and the stars watching over him. A soft bed and a warm body to share it with was something everyone craved in this new world but not him. He'd been how he was for too long now and old habits were hard to break. 

He rolled silently out the tangled mess of blankets, careful not to wake the sleeping man next to him. He gathered up his clothes and crept out of the room, taking one last look at Jesus curled up on the bed, naked, legs tangled in the sheets and hair spread around his head like a halo. He stifled a chuckle at his own little joke before pulling his trousers on as quietly as he could on the landing and headed down to the kitchen.

Shit. He should've stayed in bed, probably should've waited for Jesus to wake, maybe he should've woken the guy up to thank him for last night. He hadn't ever spent the night with someone before, all he'd ever had was a few random hook ups on the back end of a bender and this whole bed sharing thing had him thrown for a loop. 

The fuck would he say anyway? 'Hey Paul, thanks for the best fuck I've ever had' "pft" he snorted to himself as he walked into the kitchen the prick would probably laugh in his face. Hell he'd laugh at himself. Daryl grabbed up the rest of his clothes, still in a heap on the floor, pulled on his shirt, vest and boots and headed out to the porch for a smoke.

The sky was still dark and the zone was quiet, he couldn't hear anything except the faint stirrings of the first few early morning birds. As he drew deeply on his smoke he thought about the man he had left asleep in his bed. He'd let more of himself go than he meant to last night. Something about the guy made him loose his grip on himself. He felt embarrassed about the things he'd said in the heat of the moment, but Jesus had seemed to like that, he felt himself blushing as he thought back to the things that had come out of his mouth. He stubbed his cigarette out on the porch and chucked the stub into the bucket.

Back inside he picked up Jesus' shirt off the floor and stared at it. Remembering the moment he first saw the man without it. He shouldn't feel embarrassed about last night, no one was gonna judge him here, not his family, hell, some of them would fucking jump for joy when they found out. He imagined Tara trying to get a fist bump, Abraham would have some witty joke about it, Rick would smile after he'd gotten over the shock he guessed. Carl? What would the kid say, probably just smile like his dad, those two were more alike than they realized. He'd get a hug off Carol and a look that would ask him if he was ok with it all and Maggie? Maggie would probably cry with her damn hormones. God it'd be awful. The other alexandrians would probably be shocked. Not with the idea of two guys shacking up together, Aaron and Eric never had any problems after all but he didn't think he looked like the kind of guy that goes for other guys. A couple of the women in the zone had hinted at him so he knew some of them figured he was straight but he had brushed them off with a cold shoulder and they hadn't bothered again. 

He thought about Denise then and what she had been trying to tell him before that bastard Dwight had......no he wasn't gonna think on that now but she had told him to stop being afraid, stop hiding and live a life. If he screwed this up now, if he fucked off then he'd be being an idiot just like she said. That girl had balls, he thought. He missed her and he hadn't even really known her. He suddenly remember she had wanted to give Tara something special, pop, he recalled and it made him think of the time Jesus had told him how much he loved coffee before the world fell apart. He had coffee in the house, be nice to make him some for when he woke up, he thought. 

So he did. He boiled up enough water to make a whole pot and left it on the side after taking a cup for himself. He never was much of a coffee man himself and this tasted like shit he thought after a couple of mouthfuls. He slung the remainder back in the pot. No point wasting it and it's not like they hadn't shared more than a drink last night. 

Daryl felt restless, he still felt uneasy being inside and standing there waiting for the man upstairs to wake up was making his skin prickle. Besides, he couldn't help but feel a little bit confused about how to handle facing a man after spending the night together so he decided he'd leave. Give himself some time to figure it out before the guy woke up. He looked down at the shirt still in his hands and suddenly had a thought. With a grin he tucked the shirt under his arm and headed out the front door. 

He decided to sit on watch for a while, not that he'd be watching the walls, he positioned himself so that he could see the house and the porch but was hidden from view himself. If anyone saw him, they'd never question it, everyone was so used to seeing Daryl by himself on the outskirts just being quiet and keeping an eye on things, no one would even bat an eyelid. He watched the house, Jesus would be up soon, it wouldn't take long. No one slept in late these days. The guy was gonna come out to the porch looking for him he was sure, that's the first place he'd think to look. Daryl knew that Jesus would either be wearing something he'd borrowed from the hunters room, or he'd be shirtless and he found himself wondering which sight he'd rather see. 

 

The coffee tasted like shit Jesus thought. Damn he'd have to teach the man to make a decent cup. If it wasn't a stew or roasted on a spit Daryl was useless. Where the hell is that shirt, he wondered as he looked around. Daryl's clothes were gone which meant Daryl was probably gone too. He sighed, it was typical of the man to disappear and get lost in his own head. Jesus couldn't help but feel a bit dejected at the thought that Daryl had actually ran off after last night. He stepped out onto the porch thinking he might be out there, maybe he had decided to sleep out there in the end or maybe he was having a smoke. He found nothing but empty decking. 

The sky was beginning to lighten now and the zone was quiet except for the sound of the birds and the soft rustle of the breeze through the trees scattered around. It was peaceful out here, he could see why Daryl liked to sleep under the stars. 

There was no sign of the hunter and that started to worry Jesus a little. He honestly thought he'd find Daryl out here, smoking and worrying like he usually did but the man was nowhere to be seen. The scout leaned up against the railings and breathed in the crisp morning air. Last night had been amazing, he thought as his mind strayed back to what they had done. He had meant it when he said that he wanted to do it every day. He wanted to tell the hunter that he meant every word he said and he wanted Daryl to tell him the same thing. 

Where the fuck was he? 

 

Daryl was enjoying the view from his vantage point, of course he was still pretending to be keeping an eye on the zone but really, he couldn't take his eyes of the man standing on his porch, cargo pants slung low on his hips, hair messy and wild from their antics and from sleeping with it loose all night. He was pleased to see that the man had opted not to borrow something to wear, he liked watching Jesus move and he thought the man without his shirt was a beautiful sight. Could he call a man beautiful? The morning light caught the lighter strands of Jesus' hair and Daryl could see the green in the mans eyes even from where he sat. Yes, he decided he could call this man beautiful. 

He continued to watch as the scout headed back into the house and he decided it was time for him to head back in himself and say good morning. Time to stop being an idiot and go live a life. 

 

He'd have to borrow a shirt after all, Jesus thought. He couldn't walk back to Tara's half naked, people were bound to be starting to rise by now and no one knew about him and Daryl, not that he had a problem with anyone knowing, pretty sure some of them knew that he himself was gay but Daryl? They probably didn't have a clue. He would happily tell everyone and anyone that he had managed to bag Daryl Dixon for his own and profess his feelings for the guy from morning till night but he got the impression that the hunter probably wouldn't feel the same way about it. He wondered if anyone had guessed by their abrupt departure from dinner last night, probably not, they most likely thought that Daryl was giving him a chewing out for something he had managed to fuck up. He smiled at the thought of them all being so clueless. 

Back in the house he headed upstairs and began to rummage through the draws and wardrobes for something to wear. God did Daryl have any shirts with sleeves? Not that he was complaining, the guy had the nicest arms and shoulders he had ever seen, just wasn't really sure he could pull off the look himself. 

He suddenly felt someone watching him, he hadn't heard anyone coming up the stairs or along the landing but he had been making a fair amount of noise in his search for a shirt. He whipped around and found Daryl standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a smirk on his face and a shirt in his hand. 

"Thought ya'd need this" he said holding it out in offering. Jesus smiled his thanks and reached for it. 

"Looks better off" Daryl muttered, his cheeks slightly pink, grip still tight on the shirt in his hand. 

Jesus dropped his arm but stepped in closer. "Thanks for the coffee, I'm surprised you remembered" he said feeling a little bashful himself. The hunter had been so beautiful last night it had caused Jesus to say all sorts of things he wouldn't normally, especially on a first date, if that's what you could call it. "You know I'll have to teach you how to make a decent brew, yours tastes like shit" he's said with a chuckle. He loved teasing Daryl the guy made it so easy and seeing him mad was stupidly sexy. He had expected Daryl to say something harsh or to brush him off but instead the hunter yanked Jesus by the arm and kissed him fiercely. 

"I know" Daryl laughed as they broke apart, the guy actually laughed, it was a lovely sound Jesus thought. The archer wrapped his arms around Jesus' back as they kissed again and the younger man groaned quietly at the touch. 

"Morning" Daryl mumbled into Jesus' lips. 

"Mmmm" was all the scout could manage against the mans mouth, as he held onto Daryl's hips with force, desperate for the kiss to continue but Daryl just chuckled and pulled away slightly. 

"I got watch in 15" he grumbled and Jesus pouted as he lay one more kiss on Daryl's lips then started to pull his shirt on. "I'll find ya later, ya still wanna crash here? Reckon we've got some spaghetti we still need ta eat." He said as he looked at his feet, hoping the man wouldn't say no. 

"Spaghetti Sunday?" Smiled Jesus "I'm in."


	9. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus moves his stuff in to Daryl's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and jokes from the boys.
> 
>  
> 
> I really do love these two.

Daryl sat on watch enjoying a rare morning of peace and quiet. The area was secured and peaceful, he'd seen no walkers, no people, no sign of a threat, he hadn't even spotted any squirrels darting around. His crossbow lay by his side, completely redundant, for the time being anyway, so he had spent some time adding the finishing touches to a few extra arrows he had been making. He'd managed to catch the odd glimpse of Jesus throughout the morning, helping with the jobs that needed doing around Alexandria and carting bags of stuff out of Tara's house and bringing them to Daryl's, making good on his promise to move his things in. At one point the hunter almost regretted his decision to let the younger man crash with him. How much damned stuff can one guy possibly need? He thought. He himself only had a few sets of clothes, a couple of pairs of boots and his weapons to his name. Jesus in comparison seemed to have a whole heap o' crap. 

Watching the man walking alongside Tara, laughing easily, bumping shoulders, joking together just reinforced how much he'd enjoy having the guy around a bit more. Jesus was easy to be around, even when he was being an annoying little prick. Daryl couldn't help but let out his low rumble laugh as he watched Tara nudge Jesus a little too hard and the man tripped off the curb and landed on his ass. The hunter amused himself for a few minutes imagining having a good natured tussle with the guy. He wondered idly who of the two of them would come out on top. That ninja was fast, strong and slippery and as accustomed as Daryl was to hunting squirrels and the odd snake he wasn't sure he'd be quick enough to the drop on Jesus. Not easily anyway. 

Thinking about hunting, he figured it'd be a good idea to go out later, see what he could bring back. They weren't due to head back to the Hilltop to trade for another week and they'd used a bit more than they had planned to at Carol's zone cookout the other night. He'd promised Olivia he'd try and locate some wild pigs and he'd had an idea himself about catching some rabbits, he wanted to save the skins this time, he thought, an idea forming about how soft rabbit skin was and how good it was for littleuns. 

He'd take Jesus with him, he thought. The man said he wanted to learn how to hunt after all. Daryl had agreed to teach him how to work his beloved crossbow but they wouldn't have time for that today. If he was goin out to hunt, he intended to actually bring something back. Teaching someone to use a bow took longer than a few hours.

He waited impatiently for someone to relieve him from his post, whoever it was, they were late and he didn't like leaving the watch unmanned even for a few minutes if he could help it. The hunter spotted Michonne walking nearby, obviously not the one coming to take over but maybe she knew who was. 

"'Chonne, who's on watch up here next?" He called to her. 

She changed direction and headed towards him not answering until she had come to a standstill a few feet away from the wall where he sat. 

"Umm, Eugene I think, want me to go find him?" She asked. 

"Yeah, go grab him n tell him ta get his ass here fast, I wanna go hunt." He said. "Hey" he added as she started to head off "if ya see that long haired ninja tell him ta come find me will ya?" She cocked her head and smiled as she raised an eyebrow at his request. 

"That long haired ninjas been carting his things to your place all morning, are you two shaking up together now?" She teased. Daryl grunted at her and looked slightly uncomfortable which made Michonne smile even wider.

"Said he could crash at mine yeah." He grumbled.

"Mhm" She threw his usual response at him with a smile "I'll go find them both" she added and headed off in search of the two men. 

Eugene arrived first, shuffling along as quick as he could without breaking into a run. Daryl thought the sight was amusing, the guy looked so unnatural on his own feet.

"I wholeheartedly apologize for my tardiness" Eugene began as he started climbing the wall to relieve Daryl from his post "our dutiful leader required my particular expertise regarding the imminent manufacturing of our future weaponry. I assure you I will not repeat my misdemeanor again." The hunter never thought he'd meet someone more socially inept than himself but here he was climbing up the wall towards him. 

"Don't sweat it" he mumbled before climbing down and heading back to the house he now shared with Jesus. Hopefully Michonne had managed to find the man too and rather than go traipsing around himself he'd wait at the house for him. 

She had managed to locate Jesus and the young man was lounging on the sofa, feet dangling off the end as Daryl entered the house. 

"Made yerself at home already I see" he grumbled, waiting on Eugene had put a bit of a dampener on his earlier good mood. Jesus greeted him with one of his big smiles and casually raised his arms, tucking them under his head as a pillow, he closed his eyes lazily.

"Moving house is one of the top five stresses of modern day life didn't you know?" He teased and received a trademark grunt from the hunter in response. Daryl walked over to the couch and shoved Jesus' feet off the end which made the scout readjust his position to sit up and make room for his friend to sit with him. The hunter flopped down in the now vacant seat and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, relaxing back into the soft cushions and letting his own eyes drop closed. 

Jesus mirrored his friend and they sat in silence for a while. The scout was familiar with Daryl's love of silence and even though he himself preferred a good chat, he was more than happy to just sit and take a moment of peace, wait for the hunter to talk if he wanted to. 

"Thought I'd go out hunting" Daryl offered after a good ten minutes of saying nothing thought ya'd maybe wanna tag along?"

"You asking me out on a date Dixon?" The younger man joked, nudging the older mans shoulder with his own. Daryl just grunted in response again and shoved Jesus right back.

"I'd love to be your date to the prom Daryl but I don't have a dress to wear" Jesus continued teasing, eyes still closed, head leaning against the back of the sofa. He peeked a look from under his lashes to steal a glance at the rough man sitting beside him and saw a slight twitch of amusement on the mans lips. 

Daryl stood up then and made his way to the kitchen to pack a few supplies into a bag for their trip and called back to Jesus who was now sat up and watching him. 

"Guess you'll have to make do with doin' yer hair up all pretty for me then" he let out a laugh then added "we're takin the bike, ya can ride bitch."


	10. Of rabbits and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows Jesus how to hunt and Jesus gets a bit naughty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't decide whether to do another smut chapter or another fluff one. If you follow me on tumblr you've probably already seen my angst over it.
> 
> Honestly I love both kinds so I went for something in between.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Side note regarding the previous chapter. 
> 
> 'Riding bitch' is a term for riding on the back seat of a motorbike. 
> 
> Just for those who might've thought Daryl was actually calling Jesus a bitch. 
> 
> Though that would be funny too. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ever ridden before?" Daryl asked as he swung his leg over the bike and got himself settled, his crossbow secured to the frame rather than his back to make room for Jesus to sit behind him. 

"A long time ago.......once" the younger man replied. Daryl noted the guy looked nervous, he'd actually found something that put a dent in the ninjas relentless confidence. 

"Hop on, I'll hold her steady" he said "go on n' hold on ta me nice and tight." Jesus climbed onto the bike gingerly, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist, the feeling of the hunters warmth and toned muscles instantly dispelling any fear he had been feeling. 

"Ya good?" Daryl asked as he kicked the bike to life. The growl of the engine was loud and menacing but the vibrations were somehow comforting. 

"Ready." Jesus confirmed clutching the hunters waist tighter as he found the best place to set his feet. "How far out are we going?" He asked but either Daryl didn't hear or just didn't feel like answering as he gave no response other than to pull on the throttle and coax the machine to move. They slowly made their way towards the already open gate and Daryl kept his speed slow until they hit the open road. The biked quickened then and Jesus couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut and press the side of his face into the broad shoulder in front of him. He felt more than heard Daryl's chuckle. 

"Relax." The hunter soothed "n' don't lean into the bends man, you make me crash imma have ta kick yer ass." 

Ten minutes they'd been riding for, ten minutes before Jesus finally felt calm enough to crack open his eyelids and peek at the trees as they whipped past. He realized they weren't going as fast as he thought they were and managed to peel his face off Daryl's back, relax his grip slightly and look at the landscape as they fly through it, as if they could escape the horrors of their world if they just carried on riding for the rest of their lives. 

He couldn't resist, the excitement of the ride and the man sitting in front of him made him feel giddy with exhilaration and he let out a very uncharacteristic "WHOOOOO!" The instant the sound left his mouth, Daryl shook his head in exasperation and Jesus knew he was going to be teased about it later. 

They'd been traveling for around half an hour when Jesus felt the bike turn as Daryl steered them into a half hidden side road, only big enough for a single car to travel along and overgrown with brush and grass. The bike slowed to a stop and both men dismounted. Daryl wheeled the machine over to the side of the road, covering it with fallen branches and dead leaves, obscuring it from view before turning to Jesus. 

"Ya ever hunted rabbit before?" Jesus shook his head in answer, he hadn't ever hunted anything before if he was honest, except walkers of course. "Well ya gotta be quiet, I been here before, there's loadsa them around, just gotta be patient." 

Daryl held his finger to his lips and started moving deeper into the woods, every now and then he'd stop to point out signs of life, bent grass, faint trails, a broken twig. Honestly Jesus had no idea what he was seeing in the beginning but after a while he began noticing more. He could spot the things the hunter showed him before the man could even point them out. Watching Daryl silently weaving his way through the forrest was mesmerizing. He moved with a grace and confidence the scout had never seen on him before. He barely made a sound as he crept, every now and then raising his hand for Jesus to stop, lifting his crossbow and letting loose a deadly arrow, never failing to hit its mark and soon enough Daryl had five rabbits dangling from his belt. 

"Imma set up some snares" he told Jesus "ya ever done that before?" 

"No" Jesus replied somehow feeling completely useless against this obviously extremely accomplished hunter. Daryl belonged in the wild, he was born for it and Jesus was just an intruder. 

"Come on, I'll teach ya" he indicated for the younger man to follow and headed back towards where they had hidden the bike. "Now go on n find me a trail, ya been payin' attention, should be able ta find one."

"Trial by fire hey?" Jesus stalled. He felt a little bit inept but he HAD been paying attention and he guessed this was sort of a test. Daryl was the kind of guy who respected skill and hard work, he also guessed that he was the kind of guy who needed an equal partnership and Jesus had no intention of ending up the one being carried. It only took a few minutes before the scout spotted what he was looking for, in fact he managed to find two different trails earning himself a gratifying nod from the hunter who crouched down, taking a length of string from one of his many pockets and began to tutor Jesus on how to make a snare. 

"Leave em' here tonight, we'll come n' check em'`in the Mornin' before they make walker bait." Daryl said. "Don't need no more" he added "ya ready ta head back? I gotta get this lot skinned." 

"Ready when you are" Jesus replied. "And thank you Daryl." He added.

"What for?" The hunter asked.

"Bringing me out here, showing me this" The younger man explained "it's another bit of you I understand now." 

Daryl just shrugged and looked down at his feet "s' just rabbits" he mumbled. 

Jesus smiled at the hunters returning self consciousness and marveled at how someone can be so self assured and confident one moment and so shy and insecure the next. 

"Come on" the scout encouraged "let's get back, all this hunting's made me hungry." 

"Pft" Daryl snorted derisively "yer'd be no good on a deer hunt" he reached into another of his pockets and handed Jesus a granola cake he'd managed to swipe off Michonne a few days back "here, tastes like shit but s'good for ya."

Back on the bike, crossbow secured to the back, rabbits now in one of the side bags Daryl up front and Jesus at the rear, his arms wrapped around Daryl's waist once more as they headed home. He was still feeling the warm flush of happiness from getting to spend time alone with the hunter, learning more about him than words could explain. He told himself he would come out hunting more often he wanted to get better at it and be able to hold his own with the man and who better to teach him? It would be something they both had together, maybe he'd be able to persuade Daryl to learn some martial arts, then he'd have someone to spar with. He felt the flush rise in his cheeks at the thought of getting to train with the hunter, he'd be a great sparring partner and he imagined getting all hot and sweaty, working up adrenaline and aggression would lead to some pretty hot sex. 

Suddenly Jesus was very aware of their proximity, he could feel the strong torso underneath his hands rippling with every twist and turn of the bike and visions of the previous night started to play in his mind. He thought about how he had trailed kisses across those collar bones, how he had kept kissing Daryl's chest, how he had watched Daryl play with his nipples whilst he fucked into him, how the hunter had let him clean up the sticky cum from his cock trapped between both bodies as Jesus own cock slid in and out of that tight hole. Unsurprisingly Jesus felt his cock stiffen, the vibrations of the engine and the filthy thoughts coursing through his brain brought it to life. The image then of Daryl's mouth around him flitted before his eyes, he had thrust into that mouth, pushed himself in as far as he could go, watching himself slip between those tight lips, those blue eyes looking up at him, the feel of the strong hands grasping his hips and asking for more. 

Without thought he pressed himself closer to Daryl's back, practically grinding himself against the mans ass but if the hunter felt his need he gave no sign of it. God he wanted to pull over right now, bend over the machine and have Daryl pound into him until he moaned so loud walkers would come for miles to find them. He wanted to wrap his hand around his cock as the wild man fucked into him and made him paint the side of the bike white with his cum. He wondered whether Daryl would let him, probably not. He couldn't imagine the man letting his guard down out here in the open. 

His hard on was becoming painful, throbbing against his trousers and he hoped they would reach home soon. Feeling bold he loosened his grip a little and lowered his right hand under the hem of Daryl's shirt, fingers dancing across the older mans stomach muscles. The hunter turned his head as if to look over his shoulder, his eyes still firmly fixed on the road. Jesus took the opportunity to plant a quick teasing kiss on his cheek before the man turned back. Well, he hadn't been told to fuck off he thought so he carried on touching gently, slowly, roaming his hand across Daryl's skin, feeling the sparse hair and the tensing muscles as the man moved with the bike. His hand crept upwards until it found Daryl's nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. He felt the bike slow so he rolled his hips slightly, once again grinding himself against the hunters ass as he rubbed lightly over the sensitive nub. He heard Daryl's breath hitch and that sound spurred him on. They were practically crawling along now, Daryl obviously too distracted to keep up a faster pace and Jesus knew he could afford to relax the grip of his other arm so he reached it down to feel if Daryl was hard against the bike and wasn't disappointed. 

As soon as his hand made contact with the tightness in between Daryl's legs the hunters head leant backwards ever so slightly and the bike flinched across the road. 

"Shit" Daryl growled now focused on the road once more pulling the bike back in line. Jesus leant into him his cock hard against the hunters back, the vibrations humming through both men and increasing their mutual arousal, his hand palming the rough fabric against Daryl's own cock, other hand still tweaking the mans nipple and he spoke into Daryl's ear, just loud enough to be heard. 

"If you crash this bike, I'm gonna have to kick YOUR ass" he thought it would make the archer laugh and he loved hearing the mans small huff of amusement but in fact Daryl didn't laugh or grunt, he fucking groaned at the words like the idea of Jesus kicking his ass turned him on. Well, thought the younger man, he'd have to remember that one. Or maybe it was the domineering tone that got the man hot, he wondered if Daryl liked to be bossed around a bit, he'd definitely try that out later. 

He carried on rolling his hips and now he knew Daryl could feel it, hard pressing against him. Being here, doing this out in the open on the back of a fucking moving motorbike was so unbelievably sexy he actually thought he could make himself cum in his trousers if he wanted to. He decided he would see how far he could push his luck and carried on dripping words into Daryl's ear. 

"I'm so fucking hard Daryl, I can't stop thinking about fucking your mouth last night" as he said it he traced the outline of the mans erection through his clothes and Daryl moaned. "Or having my fingers inside you, how tight you were, how much you wanted my cock instead." 

"Shit Paul stop it" Daryl groaned and his head whipped from side to side, looking around as if anyone could be watching out here. 

"But most of all" Jesus continued "I can't stop thinking about your cock and how it felt to suck it, how it felt taking it all in and watching your face. I wanna know what it feels like for you to fuck me Daryl I want to feel that cock inside me." 

Daryl groaned again then said "fuckin tease hold it till we get home will ya?" And with that he sped up again, faster than on the way out here, now in a rush to get back. Jesus went back to holding onto Daryl's waist, a giant smile plastered across his face knowing that soon they'd be home and hopefully he'd get what he wanted. 

They made it back in good time, greeted at the gate by Rick himself heading out to run the wall before the sun went down. 

"Find anything?" The leader called out to them as they passed. 

"Couple o' cottontails" Daryl answered "Jesus here set up some snares, gonna check em' in the Mornin' before watch."

Rick just nodded in response and headed out, Daryl followed and pulled the heavy metal gate shut behind the leader. He grabbed the rabbits and his crossbow from the bike and motioned for Jesus to follow as he headed back to the house they now shared. When they arrived Daryl sat himself down on the porch, drew out his knife and began skinning the rabbits right there on the decking. 

"Grab me that bucket will ya'?" Daryl indicated the one across the other side of the porch. He made quick work of the kills, keeping the fur to one side, all the leftovers thrown unceremoniously into the pail ready to be discarded later. Jesus watched with rapt attention, learning everything he could about the process, all the while marveling at the hunters strong hands deftly handling the carcasses with finesse such as he'd never seen from the man before. He watched the mans face as he concentrated on the tasks, his heat from earlier still simmering just under the surface. 

 

Carol headed towards Daryl's place after hearing the men had returned from the hunt less than an hour before, a new casserole in hand and fully intending to get her hands on the mans filthy vest this time and give it a good clean. As she approached the house she saw that very vest in a heap on the decking and wondered why it had been discarded there it was unlike Daryl to leave it lying around, if he wasn't wearing it he normally looked after it, the only piece of clothing he did care about. She noticed then the rabbit skins on the floor, the bucket of entrails tipped over on its side and a pile of prepped rabbit carcass' beside it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up then, as she began to worry about what had made Daryl leave the porch in this state, leave the kills just sitting there. As she turned back towards the front door just about to head in she spotted a bloody handprint against the doorframe. Panic suddenly taking over she didn't bother knocking, She knew Daryl was capable of taking care of himself but she couldn't help the prickle of fear she felt. Carol placed the casserole on the floor just outside the door and quietly, slowly pushed the door open, knife out, ready for anything that might be waiting for her on the other side. 

 

Except that. 

 

She definitely did not expect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniggers* poor Carol.


	11. Hunter on the prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Daryl guys, top fucking Daryl. 
> 
> Damn that man does things to me and I love him topping. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to write up guys I'd love to say that I've been a really busy important person in real life but honestly I've just been stuck down a rickyl rabbit hole and found it hard to write any darus.
> 
> I hope your all still with me? 
> 
> As per, I love getting comment from you all so please leave one and say whether you liked the chapter or not. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be so let me know if your all enjoying it and want it to continue!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut.

Daryl stood up and stretched, rolling his shoulders and neck trying to work out the kinks before cleaning up the decking. He still had to see to the hides if he was going to keep them and he decided he'd keep the bones for boiling, maybe he'd make some stock with them and give it to Carol. Jesus was leaning against the front door, watching wide eyed and grinning, not his usual open, friendly grin but a smirk, dripping in sin, fire burning in those big green eyes. 

How is it the guy could make him hard just with a look? Daryl thought. Yeah, he'd been thinking about last night too and the things Jesus had said to him on the bike, the feel of him hard against his back, it had taken everything he had not to pull over and fuck him out in the open like he had wanted. But now, now he was standing there, just waiting for it, waiting for him to finish with his kills, waiting ready to pounce. Daryl watched as the guy in front of him licked his lips. Fuckin' licked his lips like Daryl was a feast and him a starving man. Fuck it was hard to resist. He'd never been looked at like that before in his life. 

He stashed his knife back in it's holder, purposefully NOT looking at the man who now pushed himself away from the door and headed towards him. Jesus wasted no time in grabbing Daryl by the jaw and pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't rushed, wasn't frantic, it was sweet, tender, leisurely. 

Their tongues met and wound around each other as the younger mans hands grabbed hold of the hunters vest, pulled it off and chucked it down onto the porch, toppling the bucket of entrails on its way down. Daryl, caught in the moment, feeling the heat from the mans earlier whispered promises, the hardness he had felt pressing against his back as they rode through a world of walkers, backed Jesus up against the front door, pinning him in place, bloody palm resting on the door frame as he nipped the skin across the scouts neck and a tiny groan left the mans mouth at the assault. 

"This what you want?" The hunter growled, pressing his body close, rolling his hips against the man to emphasize his point. Rabbits could wait, he thought, the idea of burying himself in this long haired ninja suddenly became all he could think about. Neither of them were expected anywhere tonight, they had the whole night to themselves, Daryl had no intentions of taking it slow, not at first anyway. 

"You...you gonna give it to me?" Jesus stammered breathlessly. He hadn't thought the redneck could possibly get any sexier but the guy had done just that in a few heartbeats. He was already on edge after a day of anticipation and now he was moments away from getting exactly what he had wanted since the first day they had met. 

"Get inside." Daryl said as he reached his hand around the scout and pulled on the handle, opening the door and pushing the man inside. He yanked Jesus into the kitchen, kissing every piece of skin he could get his mouth on, nipping at the mans earlobes and fisting his hands in the long trusses of hair at the base of his lovers neck. He slammed the man up against the same island they had shared their first, disastrous kiss and tore at his shirt, buttons ripped away from the fabric and scattered across the room. 

"Shit Dixon" moaned Jesus "that was my best shirt!" But the hunter wasn't listening, he pulled the ruined shirt off and dropped it on the floor, he was completely lost in the feel of the smooth skin under his palms as they ran across Jesus' stomach, hands curling around his sides and gripping hip bones, pulling him close as his lips sucked on the skin across the mans collarbones leaving bruising marks. 

Jesus couldn't catch his breath, Daryl's assault on his flesh felt like fire and ice all at once. Goosebumps prickled the skin across his arms as he felt the hunters teeth graze across the marks his mouth had just made. He shuddered as Daryl rutted against him, grinding their erections together furiously, chasing that perfect friction that was everything and not enough all at once. 

"Wanna fuck you." Daryl whispered against Jesus' skin as he reached up and grabbed another fistful of hair, tugging hard. 

Jesus groaned at the words and caught Daryl's mouth in a bruising kiss. Marveling at how the usually reserved mans mouth became filthy when aroused. He'd thought Daryl would be shy and quiet, maybe even self conscious when it came to sex but the hunter was a wild man at heart, the harder his cock got the more feral he seemed to become and the younger loved it. 

The hunters hands dropped to Jesus' belt, sliding the buckle out and deftly popping the buttons as the scouts hands tangled themselves in his scruffy hair, drawing him into a kiss that showed him how much he wanted what the older man was offering, swallowing down the small moans that slipped past Daryl's lips. His fingernails raking against the hunters scalp causing the man to growl low in his chest. Daryl pushed Jesus' trousers and underwear down in one smooth action and wrapped his calloused hand around the mans hard, leaking cock, stroking firmly as the younger man gasped into his mouth, hot breath covering Daryl's face like a silk blanket of heat and want. 

"Come on Daryl." Jesus moaned, desperate to feel his man inside him, desperate to feel filled, to have this wild man wrapped around him in every way. 

Daryl huffed and took his hand off Jesus's cock, causing the man to whimper at the loss of pressure. The hunter took hold of Jesus' arms then and leaned in for a kiss, instead he nipped the mans lower lip, taking one last look at those eyes that seemed to be on fire for him and roughly span the man around before running his hands all over Jesus' back, over his shoulders and down his arms, enjoying every inch of perfect skin, reveling in the sight of the subtle muscles that showed how strong his man really was. He ground his throbbing erection against Jesus' ass as he wrapped an arm around the mans chest, holding him impossibly close and breathing in the smell of the younger mans hair. Something he would never admit to of course. 

When he could stand it no longer, Daryl made quick work of the fastening on his own trousers, kicking off his boots, he knelt down and yanked off Jesus' own footwear, helping the man out of his trousers too. 

"There's lube in the pocket" the scout said, looking over his shoulder at Daryl with a faint flush to his cheeks "I took it out with us today, hoping you'd fuck me whilst we hunted." 

"Mhm" Daryl was all Daryl managed, he quickly found the tiny bottle Jesus had stashed in his pocket but as he made to stand up and start his prep he was distracted by the smooth tight skin of Jesus' ass. Daryl kneaded the skin there for a few moments, tugging the cheeks apart and exposing the mans sensitive skin. He couldn't resist spreading them further and running his tongue over the puckered hole as Jesus pushed himself back onto Daryl's face at the wet touch. The older man licked at the skin he found there, tongue raking over the younger mans balls hanging between his legs and back up pushing against the pucker as it snaked past. He turned his head to nip at the flesh on Jesus' ass and blew hot breath over Jesus' hole now dripping in Daryl's saliva, causing it to pulse. 

"Fuck Paul, you look good like this" Daryl growled before pushing his tongue against the mans hole harder, forcing the tip in just slightly as he wrapped a hand around and grasped hold of the mans now leaking cock and stroking it gently, his grip maddeningly lose so as not to push Jesus too close too soon. 

"Ahhh!" Jesus groaned as Daryl's tongue breached his tight ring of muscles "stop teasing Dixon and fuck me already!" 

Daryl chuckled at the mans desperate tone but pulled away nonetheless. He flicked the lid on the tiny bottle and poured it over his hand. He didn't reach back for Jesus though, instead he wrapped his hand around himself and stepped back, taking in the sight of the lean, long haired ninja in front of him, leant over the counter, naked and wanting, waiting for him. He stroked himself at the sight, his hand griping himself hard and twisting just how he liked it, the younger man watching over his shoulder, biting on his bottom lip, waiting for what was about to happen, wiggling his ass minutely in invitation. 

"I could come just looking at you like this" the words fell out of the hunters mouth before he had even had a chance to think about what he was saying. Jesus looked so sinful bent over and waiting, eager, those plump lips wet with saliva, those fucking eyes man. Daryl let himself go then and wasted no time in pushing a single finger inside as the man groaned at the intrusion. It wasn't long before he was begging for a second and Daryl obliged him. 

Jesus moaned as Daryl pushed the digits in all the way to the knuckles, curling them as he moved. The feeling of the older mans rough fingers inside him was incredible. He hadn't bottomed for longer than he could remember but he remembered how it felt to feel full and he was getting desperate. 

"More?" Daryl asked ready to add a third finger to Jesus' now looser hole.

"I need you now Daryl" he replied eager to feel Daryl inside him. 

Daryl growled "don' wanna hurt ya." 

"Ok gimme three" he agreed, he wanted this to feel good, although the burn of the stretch wasn't an awful feeling, he wanted to be able to fuck around with Daryl again later and if he was sore he wouldn't be able to. 

The older man reached for the lube he'd placed on the counter and drizzled more at the top of Jesus' ass crack, letting the cold liquid drip down onto where his fingers still sat just inside the man before adding a third finger and pushing deep. Jesus writhed against his hand, grinding down onto Daryl's knuckles, fucking himself back onto the hunters hands and Daryl realized couldn't keep this up much longer if he wanted to last. He gripped the base of his own cock with his free hand, holding it tight to stop himself leaking as it throbbed almost painfully in his grasp. 

"Holy fuck Paul, I gotta be in ya now, ya ready?" He asked, making sure Jesus was completely ready for the railing he was about to get.

"Fuck yes" Jesus groaned as he pressed himself back against the mans hand.

Daryl quickly removed his fingers, rubbing more lube over his swollen cock before pressing the tip against Jesus' pucker, rubbing against the entrance, teasing the skin with his sensitive head.

"I ain't gonna go slow" he whispered "ya sure this is what ya want?" One hand gripping himself, the other bruising the skin against Jesus' hip, fingernails digging in. Daryl was on the edge but he needed to make sure that this was exactly what his man wanted. 

"God damnit Daryl come on already" Jesus groaned leaning himself even further over the counter, his head dipped, hair fanning out around him, every muscle tensed, fingers trying to dig into the cold counter top for purchase, waiting for that stretch.

Daryl didn't need to ask again, he pushed himself past the pulsing ring of muscles and gasped at the feel of it. Damn Jesus was tight, really fucking tight, even after having Daryl's three fingers inside. Both men groaned as Daryl pushed in and out gently a few times, both adjusting to the feel. Jesus to the stretch and Daryl to the pressure and the heat.

The hunter slowly pressed himself in until he was fully seated and pulled himself almost all the way out slowly, unable to stop the grunts that escaped his mouth as he moved or the shudder that ran through his body as he pressed himself in fully, feeling their balls touch for a moment underneath them. 

"Yer really tight" Daryl managed to gasp.

"Ah fuck! it's been a long time" Jesus moaned pushing himself backwards begging Daryl for more with his hips. 

The hunter took a steadying breath and then plunged in, pounding suddenly hard and fast, grunting and growling with each thrust as Jesus' moaned and gasped right alongside him. 

Jesus tried to speak, to encourage the man fucking him hard and fast from behind. He wanted to tell Daryl that it felt incredible, that he hadn't been this wound up in years, that he hadn't been fucked like this from behind in longer than he could remember, that he felt like he was going to combust from the fire the man set alight under his skin but every time he opened his mouth to speak he could do no more than moan.

Daryl shifted then, leant over Jesus and pressed his shirt covered chest across the younger mans bare skin as he continued to fuck into him. He pulled Jesus back into him and bit down hard skin on the mans shoulder causing Jesus to Yelp at the shock and then groan as Daryl slid his tongue over the angry mark.

"This ain't gonna last" the hunter groaned, feeling himself reaching the edge and pounding harder still. 

"Tell me" Jesus said, desperate to hear that filthy fucking mouth Daryl had on him. 

Daryl wrapped one arm around the younger mans chest and the other snaked around to grab his cock stroking him furiously. Jesus felt enveloped, the feel of Daryl pounding into his ass, the possessive arm wrapping around his torso holding him upright, the rough hand jerking him off, the hot breath dancing across his shoulders the growls and grunts in his ears completely surrounded him in Daryl. 

"Could fuck yer tight ass all fuckin' day long Rovia" Daryl breathed "fuck ya in every single room, mark this house as ours."

"Fuck Daryl I'm close" he grunted in between thrusts. He had hoped that this would last a little longer but they were both so fucking close already and Daryl dripping filth into his ears just pushed him right over the edge. 

"Next time imma fuck you out in the woods like ya wanted, gonna push ya up against one a them trees and fuck you so hard ya ain't gonna wanna ride ma bike home again." He said as his thrusts became erratic and he stroked Jesus even faster, desperate to feel the younger man come whilst he was inside. 

Jesus didn't disappoint, with a strained cry he came hard, harder than he had in years, all over Daryl's hand, all over the kitchen counter, come dripping onto the floor beneath them, his hips jerking as his whole body spasmed with the force of it. 

Daryl wasn't far behind, feeling Jesus clench around his cock, feeling the muscles squeezing and pulsing around him was too much, he thrust in twice more then emptied into his man with incredible force, his knees shook from the effort and he pulled Jesus closer to him involuntary, the arm around the mans chest contracting with his orgasm. Neither man could move, they stood, barely holding themselves up, panting, muscles shaking, sweat dripping from their skin Daryl's hips continued to twitch as his orgasm came to an end. 

 

"Oh god!" Both men whipped their heads around at the sound of Carols voice to find her standing just inside the doorframe, arm raised to her face to cover her eyes, her knife still in her hand.

"Shit Carol!" Daryl shouted as he quickly pulled away from his lover and grabbed for his trousers, attempting to cover himself as Jesus did exactly the same.

"Sorry! Sorry! I saw the mess, the blood and I thought.......I'll come back later!" She stammered as she backed out of the house, a smile on her face and a hint of a laugh in her words. 

She closed the door behind her with a snap and Jesus burst out laughing. Daryl looked mortified as he turned to look at his lover. The hunters face was bright red and he was worrying against his lip. 

"I've left you a dish" Carol called from the porch "you boys are gonna be hungry" she laughed "and I'm taking your vest pookie!" She added with a stern tone. 

"Don't take my vest!" Daryl snapped after her but he got no reply. "Damn woman" Daryl cussed as he hastily pulled his trousers on, not bothering with his footwear. Jesus had already navigated himself back into his own pants and grabbed up his shirt.

"Completely ruined" he grumbled with a smile as he inspected his shirt. Not one button had survived and it had rabbit blood all over it. He had a feeling that he might end up going through a few clothes if Daryl and he were going to do that more often. He'd have to remember to add that to the list of things for their next run. 

"Well, I'd say Carol has an inkling about us, wouldn't you?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Daryl pressing gentle kisses against the mans lip. Daryl in turn wound his own arms around Jesus' bare waist, thumbs tracing circles onto the hot skin. 

"Hmf" Daryl snorted his little huff of a laugh before adding "think 'Chonne does too, way she was lookin' at me earlier when I asked her ta find ya fer me." 

"You ready to tell the rest yet?" Jesus asked knowing how private Daryl was and how he was probably still worried about their reactions. He knew the family well enough now to know they would only be happy for their hunter but it still had to be Daryl's choice. 

"I dunno" Daryl hesitated. "Nah, not yet, I'll have ta speak ta Carol though." He didn't want to upset Jesus but still didn't feel confident telling everyone about them, still nervous about the way people might see him. Anyway, how was he gonna tell them all? Call them all over for dinner and announce it one night? Nah. He'd think on that one later. Right now he realized he really was hungry and they still had their spaghetti to eat. 

"You tell them when your ready Daryl, in your own time, it's your decision ok?" Jesus soothed seeing the worry in his mans eyes. 

"M' hungry, we got that spaghetti ya cooked fer me the other night. Leave Carols for tomorrow" Daryl said. "Ya wanna beer?" 

"Sure, if you'll have one with me this time." He grinned knowing the hunter didn't often drink "Think she's gone?" Jesus nodded his head towards the door knowing Carol had left the casserole dish outside on the porch and the rest of the rabbits still needed to be taken care of. 

Daryl chuckled "I'll sort it, you sort dinner" before heading out to clean up the mess he'd left outside and to check if Carol really had stolen his beloved vest.


	12. Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our boy to go talk to his girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really struggled with this one. I've been reading a lot of fics on this site lately to keep me company at work and sometimes you read a whole bunch that are so gripping, wonderfully laid out and perfectly written that it makes it impossible to write your own, obviously inferior chapters. 
> 
> Alas. It had to be written. I can't leave the story unfinished.
> 
> So here it is, the chapter that got rewritten three times, took me two weeks and was written in three stages all out of order. Of course. Why make it easy hey?
> 
> Any mistakes are probably because it's 4am and I've once again written this through my nightshifts.

"So, when're you going to speak to Carol? Or do you want me to?" Jesus asked. 

They had finished their spaghetti and were just finishing up clearing away the plates, Jesus washing, Daryl drying and putting away, the perfect picture of domesticity, which was weird considering the world they lived in now. Daryl blushed at the question and chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering what the hell they were going to say to the woman. He knew she'd be fine about it but fuck that conversation was gonna be awkward as hell. 

"Nah I'll do it, I gotta get my damned vest back anyway" he grumbled, less than enthusiastic about the prospect but secretly glad that the woman knew. She'd be pleased to think he'd found some happiness after all the shit the world had thrown at him. He planned to catch her before the meeting at her place, at least she'd be alone, he wasn't sure he could stand her giving him that look if anyone else was around to see it. Fuck it, he'll probably have to speak to Michonne about it too. That woman knew, he could see it written across that smirk of hers the other day.

"Remember the meeting tomorrow" Jesus prompted as he finished wiping down the last dish handing it over to the hunter "just make sure you're done in time you know Rick will want your input. Gotta say I'm surprised Carol isn't gonna be going on the runs." 

"Nah she ain't, she ain't goin on any runs anytime soon. She's gonna stay home a while, help out with the kids and the olduns, womans' tired, needs a break." Daryl offered gruffly.

Jesus loved that this strong man was so sensitive to others, especially Carol. It was clear as day that the hunter thought the world of the woman and Daryl looked after his own with all his heart. He leant back against the counter, crossing his arms in front of him, watching the hunter as he moved around the kitchen putting everything back in place. The scout thought it amusing to see that Daryl wasn't as messy as he had thought he would be. He had imagined the hunter to leave piles of clothes lying around and dishes unwashed but he was pleasantly surprised to find that actually the man was pretty tidy. He never left the kitchen in a mess, always making sure to put everything back in its place when he was finished, he left his laundry in one corner of the bedroom ready to be washed and always made sure to wipe down the bathroom when he was finished cleaning up. 

"Bed? Or beer?" He asked. It was still early but they'd already had a long day and he was eager to get his hands on Daryl again. The guy made him feel like a sex crazed teenager. He just hoped that the hunter felt the same way. 

"Smoke first." Daryl grunted in response then seeing the faint hint of disappointment in his lovers eyes he offered his hint of a smile before adding "then bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carol woke up early as usual, in fact it had been a very long time since she slept well at night at all but waking up at dawn had become a habit that she was finding hard to break. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee before heading out onto the porch to drink it. She still felt uncomfortable being inside the house for long periods of time, feeling like the longer she hid behind the walls the more chances there was of something going wrong. Sitting on the porch meant she could enjoy the quietness of the morning, keep an eye on things and still feel the safety house provided. Some of her family got into the habit of running the walls, Carol walked the streets. Her cup was half empty when she spotted Daryl heading her way, at least he didn't look angry she thought as he approached.

"Morning Pookie" she called out to him "it's drying, you can take it back now" she said with a grin. Carol knew Daryl was probably a little pissed at her for taking off with his vest 'motherhen' he'd call her but she just wanted to look out for him like he always had for her, like he did for everyone else. She knew he'd be bristly about it, he always was when someone did something nice for him. When will he realize that he was worth the effort? 

"Ain't here fer that" he mumbled as he climbed the steps to stand by her side and leant over the porch railings. 

Carol watched his face as he took out a smoke, lit it and took a deep pull, letting the smoke drift lazily out as he exhaled. She watched him worry against his lip and noted the frown he wore. She knew what he had come to see her about really and knew how difficult it would be for her friend to speak what was on his mind. 

"I had no idea Daryl" she offered quietly "I knew he...but you? It doesn't bother me at all you know? I'm happy for you" she mumbled over the words knowing that even this would make Daryl feel uncomfortable, she imagined he was probably battling the drive to walk off and go hide out hunting or fixing up his bike rather than stand here and have this conversation. 

"Don' tell the rest will ya?" He asked, his voice not much louder than a whisper. He couldn't look her in the eye instead keeping his gaze ahead, looking out towards the zone as he smoked. "I ain't ready fer that yet."

"You know I won't" She said as she looked at her friends face, he was worried about it, she could tell. "it's yours to tell if and when you want to." She told him kindly as she placed a hand on his arm, gripping just tight enough to offer comfort. "But you have to know, people here? They won't judge you. They'll be happy for you, they'll be happy for the both of you."

Daryl looked at her then, his face softened as he saw the truth in her eyes. He just hoped she was right. He thought she'd be shocked, maybe angry that he hadn't told her about himself before now. They were always so close but there were a great many things she didn't know about him and ever would. He had just guessed that him preferring guys would be something that would never have to come up. Hell, he'd never imagined he'd find someone before the world went to shit let alone afterwards. 

Carol laughed "you just wait till Michonne finds out, she's gonna rib you both so hard!"

"Thinkin' she 'lready knows.' He said as Carol stopped laughing "womans been giving me funny looks every time I mention Jesus n' I'm dammed sure it ain't cos she fancies a piece of him fer herself."

Carol started laughing again and Daryl couldn't help but smile and give her his little huff of a laugh as he playfully nudged her hip with his own. 

"Coffee?" She asked suddenly, to which he nodded.

"Coffee'd be nice." He had time to share a cup with his friend. He remained on the porch finishing his smoke as she disappeared back in. He heard the sounds of the mugs clinking as he watched the sky change from rose pink of dawn to sky blue of day. They sat for a while in silence as they drank, enjoying the quiet and the company. 

"How long?" Carol began, breaking the silence. "No don't answer that. Are you two? You know? Serious?" She hesitated with the words, not wanting to push Daryl further than he wanted to go. 

He looked at her again, studying her face. "Are we serious? Like....love? Shit I dunno Carol I ain't figured all that out yet." He said "are we together? Yeah we, uh, sleep in the same bed n' well, you saw fer yerself." He said as she went back to looking at his own hands. 

"Yeah I did." She laughed "I'll tell you Daryl, that was a sight I don't think I'll ever forget. Might want to think about locking the door from now on" she laughed again at the look of shock on his face as she playfully nudged him once more. 

"Pft" he snorted in response, they would absolutely be locking the door from now on. He handed his now empty cup back to his friend then stood. 

"Imma run the inside for a bit, make sure everything's alright."

"See you boys at the meeting then" she said with a grin. 

Daryl huffed, damn woman's gonna be smirkin like a Cheshire Cat every time she spotted them together from now on. Between her and Michonne he ain't never gonna get any peace he thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't see anyone else out and about yet as he made his way round the walls, checking for any weak spots, listening out for any walkers that might be milling around the outside, the guys on watch would be looking out for herds but normally ignored the odd walker or two, leaving them for the morning, knowing someone always went out and checked the outer ring, dispatching any rogue ones that might be hanging around. It was a force of habit that his family just couldn't get out of. Regardless of who watched the walls, Rick, Daryl, Michonne and sometimes even Jesus would get up, head out and walk the ring, either inside or out. Just to be safe. Just to double, triple check. Daryl just liked to make sure everything was in order, watches were manned and nothing looked out of place each day even though he knew one of his family would be doing the same he liked to see for himself. He had thought that he'd spot one of the others but it looked like either Rick had been up and beat him to it or he was too busy getting ready for the meeting. 

He circled round the back of the row of still empty houses at the back of Alexandria, this place was one of the few blind spots for those on watch, sometimes he'd come here for some peace, knowing no one could see him unless they walked over here themselves, he'd sit and enjoy the quiet without having to worry about being dragged into a conversation or being caught by walkers. 

"Hey!" a voice called and he whipped his head around to see who had managed to sneak up on him. It was Jesus, god damn that kid was quiet! "Where'd you run off to this morning?" The ninja called as he hurried over. 

"Wanted ta catch Carol before the meeting remember?" The hunter replied gruffly "told her 'bout us, said she'd keep it ta herself till I'm ready."

"Good, now you can stop worrying about it. I'm not sure you'll have any skin left on that thumb of yours if you don't." He teased, grabbing hold of Daryl's hand and pretending to inspect the offending digit. "I WAS going to give you a gift this morning" he smiled "guess I'll have to give it to you now instead." He tugged on Daryl's arm, encouraging him to follow round the back of the empty house where he knew they wouldn't be seen unless someone walked within a few feet of them, which, was unlikely to happen as he'd seen everyone else heading off to Rick's. Jesus knew this was one of the true blind spots, he had made sure he knew them well and knew Daryl did too. He'd seen the hunter many a time head over here for some peace and quiet. 

Daryl allowed himself to be led, knowing exactly where they were headed but unsure yet why. Wondering what gift could be so important that it couldn't wait till later? N why was Jesus getting him shit still anyway? 

"The fuck is goin on Jesus?" He growled "what ya gettin' me a gift fer anyway? Save it till after will ya?"

Jesus laughed, "Nope, it's got to be now Dixon, don't worry, you'll like it I promise!"

Daryl glared at the back of Jesus' head as he followed, the guy only called him Dixon when he was riled up and wanting a fuck. They sure as hell weren't gonna do that out here the guy made so much fuckin' noise they'd have the whole community comin over to see what was goin' on.

Jesus finally stopped and backed the hunter up against the fence, kissing him hard and immediately bringing his hands to the older mans face in an attempt to deepen the contact. His tongue draped across Daryl's lips requesting entry but the hunter pulled back. 

"We ain't fuckin' out here Jesus." He grumbled. The scout was still close, crowding him and Daryl could see the gleam in his eyes, they were close enough that Daryl could count each one of the mans beautiful long eyelashes. 

"That wasn't the present I had in mind" Jesus replied diving straight in again for another kiss and this time Daryl returned it so enthusiastically that the younger man felt himself getting hard already, he was glad then that he'd opted for tight underwear and baggy joggers. He'd made sure he pulled on a close fitting t-shirt though and he sighed when Daryl ran his hands up his sides, feeling the taught muscles under the thin, worn fabric, the heat from the hunters large hands leaving a streak of warmth up his body. He placed a hand on Daryl's crotch whilst he devoured the mans mouth one more.

"What're ya doin with that then?" Daryl asked nodding his head down to where the younger mans hand was now rubbing against his growing erection.

"I'm gonna give you your present." He grinned "don't worry, no one will see." He reassured. 

Daryl knew one one would but he still wasn't sure about being out here, exposed. Then again, he was surprised to find that the idea that they MIGHT be caught actually made him fully hard. Maybe he could get on board with this. Just this once. 

"We ain't got much time" Daryl warned, his voice low and gravely as he grabbed Jesus by the shirt and pulled him close for a searing Kiss, teeth nipping at the younger mans lips.

"I'm sure you'll be quick" Jesus quipped as he hastily undid Daryl's trousers freeing his already hard length without ceremony. Daryl leant his head back against the fence but kept his eyes open, keeping an eye out as Jesus knelt down and planted soft kisses across the end of his cock before sliding the length all the way into his mouth, groaning around him as he reached the base, the vibrations of his throat ripped around Daryl causing the older man to groan loudly. 

As Jesus worked over Daryl with his mouth he reached his hand up and pressed two fingers into Daryl's mouth forcing entry and pulled his mouth free just long enough to say "suck!" 

Daryl did so, coating the digits with his spit. His cock leaked at the touch, sound of Jesus' command, the feel of his fingers circling his mouth, the breeze dancing across his wet length and of course the knowledge of what was to come. 

Jesus took him into his mouth again then, his tongue swirling around the tip as he slid down, his fingers pushing in and out of Daryl's mouth keeping pace with him as he sucked the hunter off. He felt Daryl begin to throb and swiftly removed the digits from the hunters mouth, spit dripping over his knuckles. He looked up then, watching as a line of spit ran down Daryl's chin as the man once again allowed his head to fall back, narrow blue eyes never leaving wide green ones. He helped the hunter remove one leg from his pants before he could argue and encouraged him to spread his legs wider. 

The scout reached down brushing past the mans tightening sack and teased his hole with a finger lightly before pushing inside, feeing the muscles clench around him before they relaxed enough to allow him to push in further. He pressed in and pulled out maddeningly slowly for a few moments before deep throating, trying to take Daryl as far as he could. He pushed a second finger in alongside the first as his mouth brushed against the tight curls around the base of Daryl's cock and the hunter couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards at the sensation causing Jesus to gag around him. 

Daryl let out the filthiest Moan as Jesus' throat constricted around him and the mans fingers pushed in up to the knuckles, the heel of his hand pressing hard against his perineum causing a sensory overload. 

Jesus fucking loved the sound of His man loosing it so he pulled himself almost all the way off before sliding himself all the way back down his fingers moving in time. He forced himself down far enough to make himself gag once more and Daryl did not disappoint.

"Ahhhh fuck" he cried out, his eyes darting around to check no one was heading their way and no one had heard him cry out.

The younger man picked up the pace, they really didn't have long at all but he knew the hunter was close already. Daryl's breathing was ragged and with every lick of his tongue the older man groaned. 

His fingers searched inside for that one spot that would make his man lose it and it wasn't long before Daryl jerked swearing loudly.

"SSSHIT yeah... Paul there!" Daryl moaned.

Jesus chuckled around Daryl causing the man to thrust once more as he relentlessly stroked that sweet spot that made the hunter tremble. He grabbed hold of Daryl's hip with his free hand and encouraged him to thrust into his mouth as he worked his fingers inside. 

Daryl didn't hesitate at the invitation, his hands reached out to grasp hold of the knot of hair atop the younger mans head, holding it fast as he fucked into his mans mouth. 

The scout groaned as Daryl slid in and out of his mouth he thought this could be the hottest blow job he had ever given. He felt Daryl's thrusts become erratic so he pushed his fingers in harder and with one more thrust Daryl growled low and deep as his orgasm ripped through him causing his hips to jerk and his legs to shake uncontrollably, his fingernails dug into Jesus' scalp and streaks of hot come spurted into the back of his mans throat. 

Jesus swiped over Daryl's prostrate one more time as he swallowed everything the hunter gave him before pulling off and using his tongue to catch the last few drops of come leaking out of the tip of Daryl's spent length. 

He smiled as he looked up at his wrecked lover withdrawing his fingers and reaching down to help Daryl get his leg back into his pants. He stood then, grabbed Daryl's face and kissed him hard, swiping their tongues over one another, leaving the salty taste of come in the hunters mouth. 

"Fucking hell Paul, that was amazing!" Daryl whispered as he hastily tucked himself back in, legs still trembling from the force of his orgasm. 

"You can thank me later" the scout said with a grin "right now we really need to get going or they'll send out a search party for us!"


	13. Rickyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl have a little chat about stuff, and thangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, how sorry am I that I've left this so long to update. I'm sorry for all of you who are still reading this but rest assured I've got the remaining chapters all written and ready to post. 
> 
> Just as a note. I had this chapter written four different times, not really knowing how I wanted the story to go or how I needed it to end. 
> 
> I actually had this chapter written, and almost posted it, with Rick confessing his love to Daryl. God I'm such rickyl trash it hurts! Then after that I had Jesus inviting Rick to join him and Daryl. Jeez. But I realised I couldn't really start this love story between two guys then throw in so many curve balls. 
> 
> (Pretty sure imma have to go ahead and write some jerickyl now though *sigh*)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry again for making you wait.

"Oh good, y'all r' here" Rick sighed as the two men entered the room. "Everything ok?" He asked noting the flushed look on both faces, their breathing slightly labored. Daryl grunted in response and avoided his gaze. Rick watched him flick his bangs into his face and drop his eyes to the floor as he approached, circling around the room filled with people to stand behind him. Rick looked to Jesus and saw the way the mans eyes followed Daryl as the hunter silently navigated the room, a hint of a smile on the scouts face and a glint in his eye. The leader watched Jesus' smile grow wide as the man turned his attentions to re-tying his hair into a messy bun and Rick wondered (not for the first time) about the relationship between the two. 

He looked back to his hunter as the conversation around him carried on and whispered "ya good?" Trying to catch the archers eye.

"Mhm" Daryl replied, still avoiding Rick's eyes, his own darting around the room looking quickly at the others surrounding the table, whilst bringing his thumb to his mouth to gnaw on the skin there. Rick knew Daryl, he knew his hunter was hiding something from him and he intended to find out exactly what as soon as this meeting was finished with. 

"Okay," Rick addressed the room, getting back on track "we're planning a scout and supply run and a trip to the other communities over the next week." Rick paused to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Jesus, Maggie, Eugene, Tara and Carol are going to head off to Hilltop. Maggie can get her full check up, Tara, I want ya to stay with her - learn everything ya can from Dr C just to be safe." Both women nodded and Tara held out a reassuring hand for Maggie to hold, knowing how hard this must be for her to carry on without Glenn by her side. 

"Eugene" Rick began once again "ya wantcha to speak to Earl at the blacksmiths, I want ya to find out how it all works and what we might need to get one started up here ourselves. Ya might wanna try and convince him to come back with ya for a while to help out, if ya can?" Eugene agreed, took out a small notepad and pen from one of his many pockets and began to take notes. 

"Jesus, whilst ya at hilltop I want ya to get up to speed on what's going on, find out who's taking charge now and what they can do, see if there's anyone better suited if necessary. I want a full report on that, I don't want another Gregory up there." Rick couldnt help but let a bitter note creep into his tone at the thought of the Hilltops old leader. 

Jesus nodded "Think I've got a pretty good idea who might be stepping up but I'm not sure if it's the right direction to go in. I'll have an ask around and see if I can get a feel for the others." he said. 

Rick scribbled hastily on his own notepad before continuing "Once ya done there I want ya to head on out to the kingdom, apparently Ezekiel has a few things to discuss and a list of supplies they're gonna need over the next few months."

Jesus looked over Rick's shoulder to Daryl before asking "You want me to go by myself or....?" Hoping Rick would offer Daryl as a partner for the trip but already knowing by the hard set in Rick's eye that the archer likely wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. 

"No" Rick replied "Carol said she'd like to visit the kingdom again, should be an easy trip so it'll just be the two of ya." Rick noticed then that Carol was also looking at Daryl, a hint of a sad smile playing across her face and Rick wondered if she felt guilty about leaving her friend behind again. 

"Chonne wants to head out to Groveton to scout the area, the maps show us a few shopping malls and a couple of medical universities that might be of some use. Morgan?" He turned to look at the man in question "I want ya to go with her." Morgan nodded "understand you two, we don't know how this place is gonna look so you guys need to be safe, cautious, don't take any risks ya hear me?" The leaders eyes bored into first Michonne's then Morgan's eyes fiercely putting his point across. "Y'all have got two weeks, no more. Spencer and Sasha are gonna come with ya to a safe point halfway, you'll take the walkies and have radio contact with them every day. We can't have you going off the grid. Gabriel and Abe will trade off with them after the first week. If ya run into anything too big ya get your asses back to the safe point right away. Well map out the route so if we lose contact we'll know where to start looking."

Rick looked at his family, looked into every face sat around his dining room table. He hated sending them out there, especially so far and for so long but it was necessary, he just hoped they all made it back in one piece. He cleared his throat, feeling it draw tight with emotion before continuing "Thats it, get going, ya'll leave tomorrow."

Chairs scraped across the floor as everyone made to leave, everyone except Jesus who stood, eyes trained on Daryl as he moved off from the doorway to let everyone past. Rick couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed at this, he wanted to speak to Daryl alone but didn't want to make it glaringly obvious. He turned to the archer and said a little louder than necessary "hang back, I wanna talk to ya alone."

Daryl locked eyes with his leader for a moment before giving a tiny nod to Jesus who looked briefly between the two men. The strong forceful leader and his treasured hunter. The scout felt a twinge of jealousy at the way the men could always communicate without saying a word having had years of practice. He remained where he stood allowing everyone else to pass him, some offering a gentle pat on the shoulder as they passed but most of them already lost in their own conversations. As the last person filed out he looked at his man one last time before heading out the door himself. 

Daryl wondered if Jesus could see the worry in his eyes. The scout would be absent for a while and even though he knew the man was more than capable of keeping himself and Carol safe, he couldn't help but worry about the two people he was closest to, after Rick of course. The door clicked shut and Daryl found himself facing Rick who, Daryl knew, looked nervous. Years of unspoken communication made it easy to read Rick like a well loved book and he knew the man hadn't held him back to discuss the runs. Rick had something far more important on his mind. 

"What's goin' on Rick?" He asked as he placed a grounding hand on the leaders arm.

"Daryl, what is it with you two?" Rick asked, the nerves leeching into his voice. He cleared his throat as Daryl dropped his hand to hang back down at his side. Rick couldnt help but let his eyes follow the movement, suddenly finding it difficult to look his hunter in the eye. "Chonne' thinks there's something going on between ya, like....ya know?" 

Daryl just looked at his friend, trying to gauge how the leader might be feeling about hearing the truth. Well, s'now or never, he thought. "What ya tryin'a ask me Rick?" He asked feeling defensive, if Rick knew about him bein gay he'd never even indicated. The fact that Daryl had been caught up on his closest friend, his strong and very much straight, leader for a long time until Jesus came along and provided him with a very welcome distraction, had, he thought gone completely unnoticed. 

"Are you and him.....together?" Rick blurted out as if the words burnt his tongue on the way out. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't comfortable asking. It was Daryl's turn to look at his boots, hoping he wasn't gonna lose the man he still considered to be his brother.

"S'it gonna be a problem if we are?" He grouched.

 

Rick just gaped, looking like a fish with a hook rammed in his lip. So he really was clueless then, Daryl thought. 

"No, God Daryl no!" He finally managed to get out "fuck I just didn't think....oh god I should've...." Rick trailed off then turned his back on Daryl whilst running his hands across his face in what Daryl recognized as a sign of frustration or weariness. Daryl didn't quite understand, was Rick upset with him? Could it be because Daryl hadn't said anything about him being gay, or maybe because he hadn't mentioned him getting close to Paul? Daryl wondered if Rick was angry that he'd kept this from him but Daryl hadn't ever been in a position to admit his sexuality before the dead started walking around and by the time they had become close enough to come clean, Daryl was so far into Rick that he worried it would ruin the friendship they had. 

"I had no idea you liked guys" Rick said then added "is it serious?" He asked and when Daryl nodded his answer Rick nodded aswell "then I'm happy for you Daryl, it's about time you had something good goin for ya."

Daryl offered up a small smile then as he stood, walked towards the door then looking straight into his brothers eyes he said "I don't wanna tell anyone else, if they guess, s'fine but don't say nuthin, I ain't ready for it."

"That's on you Daryl," Rick soothed "when ya ready, they'll hear ya out, everyone will and they'll be happy, you know that right?" 

 

"Yeah Rick, I know." Daryl said before heading out the door into the day.


	14. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their last night together before the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bloody trailer!
> 
> So yeah, two updates in one day hey? Just got so super excited about the trailer and the panels today that I wanted to post this next chapter. 
> 
> Just as a side note, there are a few more chapters to come, plus I decided to add an epilogue seen as there isn't any actual descriptions of sex in the final five. 
> 
> And of course, I couldn't finish it without just a little smidge of sex right?

They spent the rest of the day organizing supplies, checking maps and planning out the route they'd take. Daryl felt on edge the whole time maybe he should put his foot down and go with them? He knew he was being stupid plus he had a fuck load of huntin he needed to do. They were gettin' low on decent fresh meat and he hadn't felt like going out on a long hunt since things had gotten heavy with Paul. This would be a perfect opportunity for him to head on out and would stop him moping, or worse, worrying. He decided to ask Aaron if he fancied an extended trip outside the walls. 

That night after he'd gotten Aaron on board, managed to pacify Eric with a promise of bringing back something special for him and of course cleared it with Rick, he sat on his porch waiting for Jesus. As he sat, he thought back over the previous months and how the hell he'd gotten to the point where he had to plan a fuckin' huntin' marathon just to stop himself gettin crazy waiting for his what? Boyfriend? Lover? Partner? Whatever the fuck it's called, to return from a fuckin' community tour.

He knew there wasn't anyone better suited for the trip, Jesus was just one of those people no one could help but like and Carol, sweet as fuckin' cherry pie she was but back her into a corner and you'd quickly regret it. They shouldn't be gone much longer than a week. Aaron and him planned to get back after a week, no longer. They'd take one of the trucks in the hopes of bringing back a good haul and maybe they'd hit some obscure places, for supplies whilst out. Daryl made a point of never comin' back empty handed. 

Just as he was planning in his head which direction they'd head out in Jesus came jogging up to the house, his hair in a complete mess, sweating from helping load up the vans with supplies. He'd forgone his coat and that stupid hat of his, wearing only a light denim button up and a pair of faded jeans, he'd obviously returned home at one point and changed from the outfit he wore at the meeting. They hadn't really run across each other after that, both too busy with their individual arrangements for the following day. 

Jesus threw himself down on the decking right beside the hunter and leaned his head heavily back against the railing, eyes closed and let out an exaggerated sigh which absolutely did not make the corners of Daryl's lips twitch in amusement. 

"Ya get everythin' fixed up?" Daryl asked. 

"Just about, Carol's finishing up now, she figured you and I might want some time together before we head off." Jesus replied sounding far more melancholy than usual, his playful edge completely gone. Daryl realised then that the guy was worried. 

"Imma go out on a long hunt with Aaron, gonna be back before ya n Carol get home, can't sit around waitin on ya, gotta keep busy." Daryl explained. 

The silence hung heavy between them, Daryl realised now how they usually felt so comfortable when they had nothing that needed saying but this silence felt loaded with requests to stay safe and promises to return. 

"Wanna head to bed?" Jesus offered nudging Daryl's foot with his own, his playful edge slowly creeping back in. 

That night they spent time just being close to one another, lying together, hands intertwined, bodies touching, talking about things that were unimportant. They talked about the various jobs they had done before the fall and Daryl spoke of some of the more tricky antics Merle and he had been tangled up in. 

When they ran out of safe topics to cover, when they felt they had connected that little bit more their hands began to wander and that night they made love for the first time. It wasn't lust fueled, rampant, need driven sex, it wasn't quick, rough or dirty. They claimed one another's hearts without conscious thought, knowing how the world was, knowing that this could be the last time, every time might be their last but this time, the first time they would be truly separated for a while, this time felt important. 

Morning came far too quickly, or maybe they had explored each other for longer than they had realised but all too soon they were up, dressed and headed out towards the cars that were waiting, fully stocked and awaiting departure at the gates. They'd already said their goodbyes, shared a tender kiss, hands running into hair and across arms, grounding, reinforcing the unspoken promises made. 

Daryl headed straight for Carol and they held their foreheads together for a moment, this was their own version of a promise to take care, be safe and come home. When Jesus headed to pat Carol on the shoulder, indicating it was time to go, no one noticed. When he lightly ran his hand down Daryl's arm and gripped the hunters hand for just a second whilst their eyes said goodbye the family gathered around pretended not to notice that too. Though most of them did and a few who knew or guessed stared, the smallest of smiles flashed across their faces, those who had no idea turned to those who did, looks of surprise quickly removed from their faces before Daryl returned to the crowd. 

Every single one of them felt nothing but warmth from watching the exchange but all of them realised now that they had a little more at stake. Daryl's happiness was important to them.


	15. Hunting was easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Aaron head out for their hunt. Aaron asks some rather unconventional questions.

Hunting was easy, easier than breathing sometimes. He never felt more grounded then when he slept under the stars, the constant state of alert, concentration and focus, the sound of the night around him always made Daryl feel more focused yet at the same time relaxed like being out in the wild felt natural, made him feel at home. 

Conversation with Aaron was easy the man never pushed for more than Daryl was willing to give, Aaron seemed to really see who Daryl was right from the word go and they worked well together, always having each other's back always supporting each other, Aaron wouldn't let Daryl take risks without being there right by his side. The two soon settled into a comfortable routine of setting up their nightly camp space, organizing their supplies and arranging the makeshift alarm system. Aaron always tended to dinner while Daryl cleared their weapons, the routine was grounding. 

They had agreed to not only hunt for food but also keep their eyes open for any stray survivors they might find. So far they'd bagged more than a few rabbits, squirrels and even some pheasants but they hadn't caught wind of anything larger. They'd only been out two days at this point and Daryl didn't yet feel as though the trip was a bust. 

Aaron was heating up a tin of soup they'd scounged, the label long since gone so it was up to them to guess the flavour Daryl thought it might be mushroom but Aaron was convinced it was chicken. Daryl sat oiling his crossbow and inspecting the shafts he had brought out when the younger man cleared his throat, voice slightly gritty from lack of use and said.

"So you and Jesus then?" The smirk growing across his face, eyes remaining wary at how his questioning might go down. Daryl didn't answer, just carried on working on his bow waiting for the man to continue, finding he didn't mind the topic at all. 

Aaron continued "you're together right? Like as a couple?"

 

"Yeah" was all Daryl offered

"And you've not told everyone about it yet?" He continued.

"Nah" Daryl started then he put his bow on the ground and began fiddling with the fletching on one of his shafts "told Rick, he asked, Carol knows, she.....kinda caught us." He couldn't help the blush spreading across his face at the memory.

Aaron laughed "whilst you were....?"

"Mhm" Daryl grunted. 

"That's bad luck," Aaron laughed again "poor Carol, though I'm pretty sure Eric wouldn't have minded" and with that he descended into a full belly laugh before catching himself at the look Daryl was giving him "sorry" he offered trying to stifle his laughter "anyone else know?" He asked. 

"Pretty sure Michonne does, Paul, I mean Jesus reckons Tara, which means Mags though they ain't said nothin'" Daryl was talking to his feet, a hint of embarrassment still present on his face. 

"Do you miss him Daryl?" Aaron asked. 

Daryl thought about that, yes he did miss Paul. He missed having a body to lie with, missed the comfort of knowing someone was close enough to have his back, he missed the easy companionship Paul gave him and yeah he missed the fire the guy set under his skin. 

"Suppose I do yeah, worried more about him, bout Carol." He said as he gnawed on his finger before adding "worry bout what it'd be like if they didn't make it back ya know? Can't keep loosing people."

"Yeah" Aaron said whistfully "I know."

 

They finally found clear tracks five days in. They should've been thinking bout heading back really, but they'd found an old store with some useful supplies, batteries being the best haul, they'd also bagged some canned food and some hygiene stuff which he was pretty sure the women would be grateful for. Aaron had even managed to find a delicate porcelain figurine to take back for Eric, knowing the man had an eye for beautiful things and there weren't many of them to be found in this world these days. Despite that, Daryl was determined to bring back something substantial for the group and it looked as though they had caught the tracks of not one, but a small family of deer and he wanted to bag at least two to take home. 

They had both agreed they could spare an extra day or two if it landed them a good haul. They needed the meat and Daryl still needed the hunt. He had long since stopped his worrying about Jesus and Carol, Aaron having helped, the hunt helping more. They hadn't seen any signs of survivors which he could admit he was relieved about. Finding people wasn't easy, finding good people, now that was even harder. 

"So what's the sex like then?" Aaron asked out of the blue that night and Daryl almost choked on his stew before levelling him with a scowl. 

"Ah come n Daryl, you don't have to get explicit on me its just, well Jesus is a good looking guy and I can't say I haven't wondered, plus you aren't the only one with someone to miss while we're out here in the middle of nowhere, I need something to take my mind off Eric." He teased. 

"Don't think me talking bout my fuckin sex life's gonna help with that."Daryl grouches then relented "S'good" he mumbled then louder "n' that's all ya gettin, finish ya fuckin stew I wanna start early tomorrow." But he couldn't stop the hint of a grin playing across his lips when Aaron chuckled under his breath before lying back on the bedroll.


	16. Heading to the kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and carols trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little wee baby chapter. I didn't actually like this one but I couldn't send these two off on a run without writing a little bit about it.

The trip to hilltop was refreshing, it was nice to catch up again with his friends and get to hear all about the new ways Gregory was managing to fuck things up. Despite how comfortable he felt in Alexandria he couldn't help but miss the somewhat more relaxed atmosphere at hilltop. Seemed like quite a few people missed him round here, walking through compound almost everyone stopped him to tell them some new thing they were testing out to benefit the community, new training they had started, new runs they'd been on. Quite a few people asked when he was going to return and start up his training lessons again, shit he'd forgotten that he was supposed to be training the kids in a bit of martial arts, that made him feel guilty that he'd pretty much just up and abandoned whatever responsibilities he had here. He headed over to medical where he knew Maggie was currently being checked out by Dr C, he wanted to figure out how often she'd have to visit the place over the next few months, maybe he could come with her and set up training dates with the kids whilst he waited to take her home. He sought out Brianna and asked her to keep a close eye on things whilst he was gone, she was a pretty good choice, a level head, strong willed and people listened to what she had to say, plus Gregory seemed to actually like her, well enough to take notice when she had something to offer anywyay. An added bonus was that her and Maggie seemed to get on quite well, he figured at this point the more friendships that spill over between the two communities the better.

Okay not everything during the visit was pleasant. He'd been cornered by a pretty furious looking Alex just before Carol and he were set to leave, demanding to know why he wasn't staying, why he'd left them all without much of an explanation. It was clear from the way Alex was looking at him that the guy still had feelings but Jesus had to remind him that they hadn't been an item for a long time now, Alex's choice, but one that he'd realized he really didn't mind to be honest, for him it'd just been about sex at the end of the world, they weren't really well suited for each other but it was pretty slim pickings and sometimes a guy just needed to get off to relax. Alex wasn't his type at all, he was a soft, kind, friendly guy and yeah the sex had a been decent but he was much more attracted to the strong, capable type. When they'd started things up, they had both made it clear that they weren't looking for love, weren't looking for someone to care about, they had both gone into it knowing exactly what they were doing. It was just unfortunate that Alex had forgotten their deal and the guy had gone and fallen for him. One day he'd turned up and admitted how he felt and told Jesus that they couldn't carry on hopping into bed he'd agreed, not wanting to string the guy along and it'd been months and months since they last talked. Now here he is all but being grilled on why he was gone and who was going to look after him, like he needed someone for that!

"So you're not coming back to stay?" He'd asked. 

"No Alex, I mean I'll be coming back, fairly regularly it looks like. I'll be bringing Maggie up for her check ups and I'm still planning on setting up the training sessions for the kids when I'm here but essentially I'll be living at Alexandria, at least for the time being anyway." He couldn't say he'd stay there forever, things changed so fast these days and frankly anything couldn happen.

"You know, it's been pretty lonely round here without you, I was thinking, especially now that your only going to be visiting every now and then that we could start up our little agreement again?" He had suggested, he tried to make it sound casual but Jesus was very good at reading people and Alex's face laid it all out like a picture.

"Alex, you know that won't work for us, I see it in your eyes, I couldn't do that to you I'm sorry. Listen," he held his hands up seeing that Alex was about to argue his case "I can't anyway, I've started seeing someone else at Alexandria." He couldn't help but notice the sadnes in the guys eyes and he felt bad, it was hard enough to find someone these days, harder for a gay man and must be fucking torturous to hear that the guy you actually had feelings for, now had someone else.

"So you've found someone else to fuck?" He's upset and angry and Jesus just needs to get the fuck out of this conversation before it gets bad. 

"No, Alex look I'm sorry but you know you and I weren't gonna last, you broke it off with me and that was the right decision. No I didn't find someone else to fuck, it's more than that and that's reason enough not to string you along." Jesus soothed, make it clear, it wasn't going to happen.

"Do you love him then?" Tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. Well at least he looks like he's getting the picture.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." And with that "sorry Alex, I'm sure one day, they'll be someone who can give you what I couldn't." And now he had to get the hell out of there and hunt down Carol. He was so ready to leave. He wished, not for the first time, that Daryl had come with him. It would've been much easier to head Alex off if Daryl had been around. 

The kingdom, that was very interesting. They'd loaded up some supplies Ezekiel had prepared for them, there seemed to be quite a considerable amount of chocolate included, a peace offering maybe? Carl and Michonne would be ecstatic, he thought. Then wondered whether Daryl liked chocolate? Did his hunter have a secret sweet tooth maybe? But it wasn't the supplies that caught his attention, it was Carol and how she came alive surrounded by the people living there. She fit in amazingly, the adults loved her, the children fawned over but Ezekiel obviously found her mezmerizing. 

Jesus knew Carol had been asked to stay or at least to come back again and maybe stay longer next time and Jesus thought if it wasn't for her close ties with her family back at the zone it would be a perfect fit. They needed someone like her at the kingdom, a strong female who's not afraid to protect not just herself but her whole family. He'd heard from some of the others the things Carol had done to protect them all, Daryl had told him snippets of what the woman had been like when they first found each other and Jesus thought that she, out of all of them, may be the strongest person he'd ever met. He didn't believe Ezekiel would give her up as easily as he had done but it wouldn't surprise him if the man found himself some reason to visit the zone sometime in the near future, Carol really had caught his eye and Jesus could almost hear the longing for the woman. 

The day before they were due to return, Carol and he sat with the kingdom residents having dinner when Jesus called her up on it. He had asked her whether she ever thought about leaving the zone and setting up somewhere else. He knew she had left once, that was when the saviours had made their move on Alexandria and he knew she still felt guilty about that even now. Not having been there at that pivotal moment, losing Glenn, almost losing Daryl too. It had really hit her hard that the one time she had run, she hadn't been there to help at their most needy moment and they had lost someone because of it. 

"Sometimes" she had said "there's so many people I love there but so much has happened, sometimes I think about leaving and starting over, somewhere I don't have so much death hanging over my head." 

"Looks like you'd have a place here if you ever decided to stay Carol." Jesus had offered tentatively. 

"You know," Carol started "I think about it more now, you manage well being away from Hilltop." She pointed out. " makes me think now there's you there, now he has you, maybe I could consider it." 

"You two are really close aren't you?" Jesus asked knowing she was talking about Daryl. 

"He's special to me yes, I worried about him for a long time but now he has you I don't worry so much. He's had a hard life, before and after. He deserves happiness and it looks like you give that to him. I've only ever seen him close to one person before you and you're the only one who's given him just as much back in return." She said. "Knowing he has you, well I wouldn't feel so worried about leaving and starting over." 

"Thank you Carol" jesus said quietly, she didn't answer or ask him why he was thanking her, she just smiled and patted him on the arm. He thinks she gets it, he's saying thank you because Daryl is her closest friend and she's just put a hell of a lot of trust in him to keep that friend safe and happy. He has no doubt that if she found him to be less than good for Daryl, that he was just stringing him along or that he was bad news, than he wouldn't get within ten feet of him without Carol being there to stop him. Telling him that she was thinking about leaving Daryl to him, that she trusted Jesus with her friend, that she realised that Jesus made him happy, that was a big display of trust. And he was thankful for it. 

He thought then that he would try everything he could to help Carol get what she needed and help Daryl to make peace with whatever decision she made. He knew it would be hard for his hunter to let his closest friend leave, possibly for good but he would make sure they worked it out, he'd make sure Daryl would visit, even though he knew the hunter wasn't a fan of visiting other communities or being around strangers. Jesus would make sure they would still have each other no matter what.

He was ready to get going, he wanted to be home already, the trip had been simple in that they hadn't run into any trouble but he was emotionally exhausted with so many people wanting a piece of him, to chat, to learn something, to exhange goods, to talk about his decision to move out of hilltop. He was ready to get home and get back to Daryl, he missed having the man lying beside him, missed waking up to the smell of bad coffee and cigarettes and he really missed waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and having Daryl calm him down with hands and lips. He really wanted to get home.


	17. In the end it didn't matter what anyone thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading along. 
> 
> I hope this didn't end to lamely for anyone. I'm pretty sure that I'll write a few one shots of the boys, probably pwp tbh and add it in as a collection. So hopefully you'll read them too.

It'd been four days since Aaron and he had returned home, truck filled with game and supplies to find their family eagerly awaiting their return with the usual air of excitement a new shipment brought. They were the first ones back from their runs having been out on the hunt for nine days in the end. Maggie, Tara and Eugene returning only a day later with Earl in tow which Rick had been thankful for. Two guys, Nigel and Martin had tagged along knowing that Earl would need a chaperone when he was ready to return and they were given house space at Ricks, the leader probably wanted to keep an eye on them Daryl thought. After everything they'd been through Rick was, understandably slow to trust new faces. 

Daryl knew Jesus and Carol should've been back before them but chances were they had most likely decided to spend an extra couple of days at the kingdom, Daryl knew how much Carol had liked it there. But three days later when Michonne, Morgan, Abe and Gabriel returned and there was still no sign of the others Daryl had started to wonder what had delayed them. He started taking extra watches on the gates, wanting to be the first to see them home. He couldn't get a decent nights sleep in his now empty bed. Thoughts of Jesus pulling at his fears as soon as his eyes closed. His house felt empty so he started spending more and more time at ricks, moping around the porch, snapping at those that bothered him. 

"Carol will be fine Daryl" Sasha had said "she's with Jesus remember, he'll take good care of her you know that."

"She's probably just playing den mother to all those kids they've got up there." Morgan had offered helpfully.

But they didn't understand, Daryl thought, it wasn't just Carol he was worried about. He kept seeing Jesus in his dreams, eyes milky, dead, skin torn from his bones. Jesus lying on the roadside, body riddled with bullet holes, blood painting the grass deep red. Jesus bound and gagged in a dark room, sweat and tears coating his face. 

Only Rick got it right when, a week after they had returne he placed a grounding hand on the hunters shoulder and whispered "he's comin back to ya Daryl, ya know he is."

He couldn't sit by and wait any longer, he decided to head out to the kingdom himself , whatever he might find. He'd told Rick, who said nothing against it just handed him a map to guide him, he crammed his bike full of first aid supplies just incase. He was just finishing up in the shower before heading out in his search when he heard the door slam and Tara voice calling him. 

"Daryl!" She yelled "you gotta come quick, they're back!"

He heard the door slam behind her and scrambled to get his clothes on, tripping over his trouser leg in his haste and his body slammed into the dresser leaving him with a sharp pain across his ribs which he ignored as he threw himself down the stairs like a man possessed, heart thundering in his chest, worried about what he would find. 

What he found was almost everyone he knew crowded around the gates which had been left open, abandoned in their haste. Daryl slowed his pace, now nervous about the sight waiting for him. As he approached the crown began to move aside, no doubt wary of the glare he was throwing out. Soon as he locked eyes on Carol he knew they had run into trouble, she looked worn and haggard and had a wound across her cheek that had been hastily dressed. She headed straight for him, her hands up to slow his progress to the one person he had to see. 

"He's ok." She soothed and he immediately felt some of the tension leave his shoulders as he grasped her outstretched hands. "He's just a bit banged up is all, we ran into a herd on the way back."

As soon as the words had left her mouth Daryl dropped her hands and pushed forward through the throng of people and caught sight of the scout being supported by Rick on one side and Abraham on the other. He looked banged up alright. His leg had been wrapped in a dressing, red seeping through staining the white, blood covered the left side of his head and he seemed to be sporting a rather colourful black eye. Daryl reached for him. Practically shoving the two men holding him up out of his way and without having a single thought for the crowd surrounding them or how they would react he pulled Jesus into a bone crushing hug as he took the scouts weight in his arms. He let his hands twist in the mans hair and pulled back to look into the face he had missed far more than he had admitted to himself. It wasn't like the faces he had seen in his dreams, his eyes weren't cold and dead or twisted in pain, they were huge, bright and glistening deep pools, full of emotion at finally being reunited with his hunter. 

"Ya back" Daryl said lamely, it was the best he could do in that moment where he felt as though his heart might burst. 

"Ran into a spot of trouble, nothing Carol couldn't get me out of, the woman is a force of nature!" Jesus jokes trying to reassure Daryl that he was really ok. 

"Yeah" Daryl replied, glancing briefly back at the woman, not noticing anyone else around them for a moment. When he turned back Jesus was smiling that massive, beautiful smile and that's when Daryl did the unthinkable. Even with everyone watching he leaned in and kissed Jesus. Kissed him like he had died a thousand times and had been finally been granted his one last request. It lasted hours, weeks, or maybe just moments. They were caught up in one another and the thrill of being reunited, all the fear and worry for one another pushed over in one of the most loving, passionate, desperate kisses of his life. They stayed connected like that until he felt jesus' legs tremble beneath him and someone from behind them cleared their throat. 

They broke apart but Daryl still held Jesus tight and said "I love ya, fuckin shoulda told ya before ya left, I fuckin love ya Paul."

He didn't pay any mind to the clapping, catcalls or cheers coming from the crowd behind them. All he heard was Paul's soft laugh and him saying "well that's a welcome home I could get used to" and then, softer "I love you Daryl, have for a while now and I'm so glad I got the chance to tell you."

The two men turned around and found themselves facing their whole family, every single one of them beaming, sharing gentle nudges and some of them even a few tears, everyone enjoying the display of love in front of them. 

Jesus laughed again at the blush spreading across Daryl's face as the hunter called Rick back to help him support his love. Jesus then said loud enough for everyone to hear "guess we're officially out of the closet now babe." 

And Daryl, as he looked around at the smiles on all the faces in front of him, realized he really didn't mind that at all.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate based porn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't finish this fic without adding a little porn to say thank you to whoever stuck with this till the end. 
> 
> Like I've said previously, I imagine I'll get the urge to write little oneshots with these two as they are, if I do I'll add them in as part of a collection with this. 
> 
> AND for anyone who may be interested. I'm working right now on a jerickyl *jesus Rick and Daryl * just because I can't leave Rick and Daryl alone and Jesus has such pretty pretty hair.

Daryl does have a sweet tooth, so Jesus found out a month after Carol and he returned with the supplies from the kingdom. His wounds were well on the way to healing now after their run in with the herd that she had managed to save him from. 

He's sweet talked her into letting him have his and Daryl's share of chocolate in one go. The look on his hunters face when he turned up with the treats was priceless and the thought that the man was about to chow down and demolish the whole stack in one go but after one bar the hunter grabbed up the rest and with a playful glint in his eye headed upstairs to the bedroom. 

"C'mon I gotta idea" he had said becoming Jesus to follow and if he practically ran up after the hunter he'd never admit it. 

"Git yer clothes off n' wait for me on the bed" he growled before heading out of the room. 

Jesus stripped down to his boxers and waited. He heard Daryl head into the bathroom, cupboards knocking then listened to him head down the stairs. He lay there wondering what his man had in store for him this time, whatever it was it was bound to be good. 

Sex with his redneck was always amazing whether it was the sleepy early morning sex when he'd wake up to find Daryl's hands making their way up and down his sides, rubbing circles into his hip bones and feeling Daryl's hardness grinding against his ass. The man would growl with approval when Jesus would push back against him. Daryl always moved in close then and would grab hold of Jesus' cock and without fail would move his lips to ghost over the sensitive skin underneath his ear lobe and, with the first stroke of the younger mans cock the hunter would bite down on the flesh of his neck. Sleepy sex was always slow, sensual and full of feeling. 

As he lay there reminiscing, he felt his cock growing hard in his boxers as he listened to the sounds of the hunter in the kitchen, he couldn't help but palm himself over the fabric. He thought then about the sex they had had hen Daryl had returned from another of his hunts and how the man had practically pushed Jesus into the living room and presented himself like a fuckin holy offering to some Greek god laid out on the altar. He'd found it the hottest thing he'd ever seen, the hunter tearing his own clothes off like they were on fire and throwing himself down on the living room floor, legs spread and eyes dark and menacing. He'd just stared at the man laid out before him for longer than he could say, not really believing his luck, not really believing that he wasn't in the middle of some teenage wet dream. He'd stood there staring long enough for Daryl to take his own cock in hand to stroke whilst purring.

"Ya gonna come join me er just stand there starin?" He had said.

Now that sex had been amazing, Jesus thought as he lifted his ass up to take his boxers off, the cotton feeling far too restricting on his now fully hard cock. He stroked himself in earnest now. God just thinking about Daryl like that made him desperate. 

Luckily for him he heard the sounds of the hunter climbing back up the stairs, watched as Daryl entered armed with towels and a bowl of now melted chocolate. He watched the hunters eyes darken wildly at the sight of his lover laying on the bed, fisting himself and suddenly he knew exactly how this was gonna go down. 

Daryl dipped his fingers into the chocolate, blue eyes boring into green as he slowly lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked off the sticky mixture making a noise that made Jesus' insides tremble. He slowly walked over to the man on the bed, fingers still buried deep in his own mouth and leant down until their faces were close enough to share breath. 

He could taste the sweetness on Daryl's breath and leant up for a kiss. Their lips met for the briefest of seconds before Daryl stepped back to retrieve the bowl of chocolate. Slowly, agonizingly slowly he painted a light circle around Jesus' nipple and softly licked it off. The scout figured there must be a direct link between his nipple and his now very hard cock and he can still feel the tingle from where Daryl's tongue had been. 

The hunter moved onto the other nipple now, slowly but skilfully responding to every sound and squirm Jesus couldn't help but make, each noise making Daryl's own hardness known. After the hunter seemed satisfied that he'd worked his lovers nipples enough he traced chocolate lines up to the mans collar bone and along his jugular, fingers followed by tongue to remove the marks the paint left behind. He travelled the chocolate paste down towards Jesus' hip bones closely followed by his mouth, the further south he went, the louder Jesus became, unable to stop the whimpers that fell from his lips and the shudders that wracked his body with every flick of his hunters tongue. 

Daryl paused then, leaning up to stare heatedly into his lovers blown out eyes as he made a show of removing his vest and shirt, popping open the buttons of his cargo pants and showing Jesus that once again he had forgone underwear and that his pants were barely containing his own straining bulge. He started his assault back up, leaving an agonizingly slow trails of licks, kisses and bites down Jesus' stomach, across his hip bones and the tops of his thighs, maddeningly avoiding the one place the scout so desperately wanted his lips to travel to. Jesus couldn't help but buck his hips slightly at every lick the hunter placed across his thighs, silently begging the man to head down to the place he so needed to be touched. 

This time Daryl couldn't ignore the now weeping cock that lay jumping and twitching before him. He decided against the chocolate opting instead for the salty taste of his boyfriend, the glistening of precome spreading from the tip too delicious to ignore as he flicked his tongue over it, savoring every second whilst Jesus thrust his hips once more inviting, almost begging Daryl to take more. 

Daryl spread his lips over just the tip, tongue trailing a circle around the head, softly sucking and making Jesus squirm and pant. The sounds his lover made almost made him lose his shit and if he wasn't careful he'd be coming in is trousers as he rubbed his hardness against Jesus' leg. He's sure as hell that if Jesus touched him right now he wouldn't last more than a few seconds. So he tried to focus on stalking deer in the woods to pull himself back from the edge but he found it hard whilst his lover was practically writhing beneath him and being so vocal. 

After working his lips over the head and driving Jesus mad with the smallest contact he finally pushed himself all the way down to the base causing a spasm of pleasure to run through both of them. 

Jesus couldn't take anymore, he'd reached his limit and in the blink of an eye he had flipped Daryl over onto his back and relieved the hunter of his pants and watched as daryls hardness slapped against his stomach, finally free of its confines. In a second he had Daryl in his mouth, the tip of him brushing lightly against his constricting throat and the tangle of curls tickling his nose. He palmed his hunters balls and rolled them around causing the man to growl and groan deep in his throat as he fisted the sheets in his hands, knuckles going white with the pressure. 

He could tell Daryl was close and it sent tingles down his spine knowing that they had managed to work each other so hard so fast. He set a relentless pace, deep throating Daryl and letting his finger ghost over the mans twitching hole, not adding any pressure, just rubbing in circles hinting at what they could've had if they weren't so fucking wound tight. He can feel Daryl getting closer and closer, balls tightening and hips thrusting now frantically. Jesus couldn't help but rub himself against the bed as he went down on his man, frantically chasing the friction he so needed, knowing that Daryl's release would be his undoing. As if Daryl could read his filthy mind, Jesus felt the mans cock pulse as it unloaded straight down his throat, the taste a perfect mix of sweet and salty. He couldn't hold back any longer as he swallowed Daryl down he pushed his hand down to his own cock and stroked himself twice before he felt his own orgasm rip through him and coat the bedsheets white. 

He lay there in between Daryl's legs, his own dangling off the end of the bed, face lying against one of his hunters thighs, enjoying the quivering muscles under his cheek and he smiled. That may have been the best experience he had ever had with a handful of chocolate bars. 

"So you do have a sweet tooth then?" He mumbled against Daryl's leg, uttering the first words spoken since the first dip of chocolate. 

"Fuck yeah!" Daryl said with a chuckle "could get used ta this."


End file.
